I'll Love You Forever
by Dragon Ruler 06
Summary: Adopted From Luna-no-Hana-21, Can't remember original summary, so I make one up. A young promise soon forgotten, yet feelings remain. How can Ben and Kevin get back together when they drifted so far apart? underage shouta  graphic  original content
1. Where We Left Off

**Hey, this is Dragon talking. Um…original author of this story put it up for adoption and I just love it so much that I took it in. The original author wrote eight chapters, so when chapter nine comes around, that one is where I will be starting. Thanks for letting me take this story under my wing Luna-no-Hana-21!**

**This started at the end of 'grudge match' ;)**

**Disclaimer: **Ben 10 isn't mine

"I'm fine, but where's Kevin?" asked Gwen.

Ben hesitated for a bit and then replied. "Let's just say he found someone else to play with".

Grandpa Max and Gwen looked at each other as Ben looked at the sky. He turned around to hide his tears.

'_I hope I'm gonna see him again one day,' _Benthought. They then started making their way back to the Rust Bucket. Ben busied himself with his Sumo Slammers so then he wouldn't slip up about anything that happened between him and Kevin. Gwen was fixing her hair for at least an hour, mostly because they were going out to eat while Grandpa Max was just fixing some alien tech. After distracting himself for so long, Ben couldn't take it anymore. He abruptly stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Gwen.

"Outside for some air."

"Why can't you just wait for a few minutes when we are all going out for dinner?"

"It's not like I'm gonna runaway, it's just for some air," Ben argued.

Gwen raised her eyebrow and shrugged. She just couldn't be bothered arguing anymore. She just knows that something was going on, especially something with Ben and Kevin. Ben grabbed his jacket off the hanger and closed the door. He zipped up his jacket shivering at the cold weather. He sat down on the grass and pulled his knees close to his chest. Ben started sniffing and hugged himself tighter.

'_I can't believe we're separated again. I mean, sure he tried to kill me but… I still love him.' _Ben smiled sadly at the thought. _'I can still remember when we first made love at his place'_. Tears started coming down again the already stained cheeks.

**Flashback**

"C'mon, I'll show you where I live," Kevin said with a smirk on his face. Ben smiled and followed him to the abandoned subway. Kevin led him to where he 'lived' while holding tightly onto Ben's hand. Ben blushed at the contact but held on just as tight. Kevin then looked back at him and squeezed. Ben looked confused at first but then squeezed back for some reason. Kevin looked back and smiled.

"Didn't think you'd get it," said Kevin with smile. Ben blushed again at the charm and smiled back.

"I don't know. Maybe it was just an instinct," he replied. Kevin kept walking then slowed down gradually. He still had quite a grip on Ben.

"Here it is!" Kevin presented. Ben walked forwards to take a closer look at the place. He suddenly felt an urge to feel excited and skipped down the steps towards the TVs and game stations placed inside. Kevin chuckled at the girly action that was displayed a few seconds ago and walked down the steps following Ben.

"You live here?" asked Ben unbelievably.

Kevin smirked. "Yeah by myself," replied Kevin proudly.

Ben turned around to face him with an expression of concern. "What about your family?" Ben asked.

"Long gone," Kevin replied. "They weren't too thrilled to have a freak for a son. Which means I don't have to answer to nobody," he continued.

"Sounds good to me," said Ben. The conversation then continued about topics like Grandpa Max and the new Sumo Slammers game.

"You know, someone tipped me about there was new shipping from the main game company's warehouse that arrived yesterday," hinted Kevin. Ben looked at him and cocked his head to the side. "Meaning that we should check it out and then we can go and get us some games," said Kevin. Ben made an 'o' shape with his mouth showing that he got what Kevin meant before. He nodded but then shook his head. Kevin looked confused for a moment.

"Uhm… I mean, we don't have to rush," said Ben awkwardly. Kevin just stared at him. Ben blushed and looked down trying to cover it. "W-w-what I m-meant w-was that… I mean…I just wanna get used to the place is all," Ben stuttered while giving a sheepish grin. Kevin chuckled and smiled at Ben. "W-what's so funny?" Ben asked. Kevin walked next to him and put his arm around Ben.

"You are," Kevin stated. Ben pouted and blushed. Kevin gazed at Ben with admiration and his heart started thumping faster and faster when Ben locked eyes with him. He just loved those toxic green eyes. "I-I-I uhm… do you want me to show you around?" Kevin asked randomly. Ben pulled away from Kevin gently and nodded vigorously.

"Yeah…I uh… would like that very much Kev. Can I call you that?" Ben asked. Kevin nodded smiling. He grabbed Ben's hand and pulled him leading him around his 'home'. The tour didn't take long but they finally reached the bedroom.

"And this is where I sleep," Kevin stated as he led Ben towards the curtains that covered the bedded area. Ben hesitated at first and looked back at Kevin seeing if he was okay with it. "If I wasn't okay with it then why would I show you in the first place?" Kevin stated (in a way).

"I dunno I guess I just needed permission. Plus this is a personal area," said Ben.

"Just open the curtains," told Kevin. Ben complied and pushed open the curtains. He gasped at the sight that was hiding behind those curtains. It was the biggest bed that Ben had ever seen. It was like one of those rich beds that were shaped like a circle and had lots of room. Ben looked at Kevin with hopeful eyes that suggested something, Kevin smirked.

"Only if I get to do it with you," Kevin demanded. Ben nodded quickly showing his excitement. Kevin grabbed onto Ben's hand and they bother ran up together and jumped on the bed back first both landing with a bounce. They both laughed at each other forgetting the fact that they were still holding hands. The laughter died down and their eyes met again. It seemed like time froze and nothing mattered except for themselves. They were both on their sides staring at each other as if there was no tomorrow. Kevin then rested on his back and looked at the ceiling with Ben shortly following him.

"You know…even though I've only known you for a day, I really like you already," admitted Kevin.

Ben lifted himself up onto his elbows and looked down at Kevin. "What type of like are you talking about?" asked Ben curiously.

Kevin looked at Ben giving him a smile of admiration. "I meant like-like," replied Kevin honestly. Ben's eyes widened in shock and then he looked down towards the bed sheets hiding his blush. "I guess it was love at first sight. You're beautiful, you know?" said Kevin lovingly.

"But we're both boys," stated Ben. Kevin sat up straight and looked extremely upset.

"Yeah, I didn't think you would like me back. I'm only eleven and you're like ten. I dunno, maybe it's just me" said Kevin sadly. Ben sat up straight and placed his hand on Kevin's cheek. They both locked eyes while Ben started caressing Kevin's cheek. Kevin captured Ben's hand in his and pulled down to place it on his lap. He then brought his other hand to return the favor.

"Just because I stated the obvious doesn't mean I don't want to give this a try," said Ben breaking the silence between them. Kevin tilted his head slightly to the side and moved forward. Ben moved forward as well until their lips were a centimeter apart. Kevin made the first move and closed the gap creating a chaste kiss between him and Ben. They both pulled away hesitantly.

Kevin moved again but opened his mouth slightly so his bottom lip was between Ben's lips. They then found themselves addicted to each other and before they knew it they were making out vigorously. Ben then placed his hands on Kevin's chest and pushed gently. The broke apart catching their breaths. Ben then stood up and stood in front of Kevin and climbed on top of his lap with one of his legs each on the side of Kevin's thighs. Ben rested on his lap and wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck while Kevin's arms started wrapping around Ben's slightly curved waist. Ben brought his face closer and kissed Kevin over and over until they were making out again.

Ben slowly moved his hands towards Kevin's face pulling it closer towards his intensifying the kiss while Kevin pulled Ben's waist closer and closer towards his body. They broke apart for brief moments before continuing to suck each other's face off. Kevin sucked on Ben's bottom lip asking for entrance to his mouth. Ben gasped and Kevin took his chance to enter his tongue into Ben's mouth. Ben moaned while Kevin kissed him harder. Kevin then flipped them over and Ben landed on the bed with a small 'oomph'. Kevin caressed Ben's baby soft cheeks before kissing him senseless again. Ben's hands started traveling up Kevin's arms while Kevin's arms traveled under Ben's shirt. Ben gasped at the contact and pushed Kevin away gently, the broke apart gasping for their breath.

"Wait…are we gonna go further… than making out now? I mean…we just escalated from chaste kisses to tonsil hockey," panted Ben. Kevin was panting too but shrugged.

"I dunno. Do you want to though? Do you wanna have sex?" asked Kevin unsurely. Ben shrugged and looked at Kevin with confusion.

"Do you know how?"

"Yeah…living in this abandoned subways there are couples who 'do it' around here"

"Well, if you know how to do it, then you know how to make it feel good right?"

"You can say that."

Ben looked at Kevin with pure innocence and had the cutest expression on his face. Kevin's groin ached to get out of the fabric prison. Kevin caressed Ben's face and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Let's do it," Ben said. Kevin looked shocked for a moment but nodded shortly after.

"I don't want to hurt you. I care about you, you know?" stated Kevin. Ben smiled and nodded.

"I care about you too. And now I'm giving you my virginity."

"But do you really want to lose it to me?"

"I have a hunch that we're going to spend our lives together, no matter what happens."

"Alright let's do it."

Kevin started stripping off as well as Ben. Until they were both naked Kevin reached out to get some lotion from under the bed. He placed beside him and turned back towards Ben.

"Aren't you going to spread that on your…uhm…," Ben stuttered.

"You mean 'dick'?" suggested Kevin.

"Yeah…that," admitted Ben.

Kevin shook his head. "Well you'd like to get into the mood first right?" said Kevin. "So I'll get you into the mood". Ben nodded shyly, he had his legs closed. Kevin ran his hands down Ben's body and started sucking his neck. Ben moaned closing his eyes in pleasure while pulling Kevin closer towards him. Kevin slid down his collar bone and onto his nipples and sucked on them alternating each one. Ben arched his back and moaned loader. Kevin trailed his hands towards Ben's thighs.

"You know, I can't get down there if you keep your legs closed," stated Kevin. Ben opened his eyes and blushed. "What's wrong?" asked Kevin.

"I'm just scared that's all. I-I want it, it's just a big step for me that's all," assured Ben. Kevin looked at him with concern.

"Look, if it hurts when I put it in, then tell me, okay? I don't want to hurt you and we'll stop if the pain gets worse or if you don't like what you're feeling alright?" suggested Kevin softly. Ben looked at Kevin with love and kissed him. He slowly opened his legs spreading them wide open in front of Kevin who nearly had a nose bleed because of the sexy sight in front of him. Kevin reached for the lubricant, opened the bottle and smeared the substance on his member until it was sleek. Ben watched him with terrified eyes that were threatening to release the tears. Kevin noticed and kissed him deeply.

Ben wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck while Kevin rubbed some lotion on Ben's entrance. He pushed his fingers in one by one to stretch Ben since he was unbelievably tight. Ben winced as the fingers intruded entrance fondling with his insides.

"Are you ready?" asked Kevin cautiously. Ben nodded but placed one of his hands on Kevin's cheek then leant forward to kiss Kevin. "I'm gonna put it in now okay?" warned Kevin. Ben stopped him for a moment by placed both his hands on Kevin's shoulders. "What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Kevin, I'm scared," Ben said with a tiny voice. He was trembling with fear and Kevin reached out to hug Ben tightly.

"We can stop if you want?" suggested Kevin gently. Ben pulled back from the hug and shook his head.

"No…I w-wanna…do it," stuttered Ben.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"I don't wanna hurt you, you know," stated Kevin. "I want this to feel good for you," he continued.

"I'm positive," Ben said firmly. Kevin nodded slowly and positioned himself at Ben's entrance. "Uhm…Kevin," Ben called softly.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Please, be gentle,, Ben trembled. Kevin nodded and leant forward to kiss him. He then slowly pushed in to Ben's entrance groaning at tightness. Ben was wincing as Kevin's member was slowly getting swallowed by his hole. Until Kevin was fully in, he waited for a moment so Ben could adjust to his size. He looked up to see if Ben was okay, Ben nodded at him as a signal so he could start moving.

Kevin started pulling out then pushing back in repeatedly at a slow pace. Ben started moving with him and moaned at the pleasure. He arched his back as Kevin started hitting the sweet spot every second thrust.

"Kevin…could you go a bit faster?" moaned Ben. Kevin nodded and complied by picking up the pace gradually. Ben relaxed more into the bed grasping the sheets and moaned more in ecstasy. The more he moaned, the harder Kevin got inside him. Kevin had hit the sweet spot again and Ben was moaning long and loud. "Oh God! That's the spot!" Ben moaned loudly. Kevin thrust deeper and deeper until they both couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Shit…I'm gonna come soon," Kevin groaned. Ben moaned at the mind-blowing pleasure and moved his arms around Kevin's neck to pull him closer.

"Haahh…ahhh…don't…stop!" demanded Ben. Kevin went faster and had reached the sweet spot over and over again. Ben moaned more and more until they were nearly at their limit.

"Ughhh…Ben…can I come inside?" asked Kevin. Ben nodded vigorously.

"Oh God, yes! Pleeeeaaaaaassssseeeee….come inside me!" moaned Ben. Kevin pounded him faster and faster.

"Oh shit…I'm coming…ugh Ben, I'm coming," Kevin groaned. They both shred a few more thrusts until they both released. Kevin's semen filled up Ben's hole until it was overflowing, Ben had never felt so full before. Kevin pulled out and collapsed next to Ben as his member went limp. They both panted gasping for breath as they rested. Kevin moved his arm around Ben's waist pulling him close to him while Ben turned on his side so their stomachs were touching.

"Oh my…Kevin that was amazing," Ben said tiredly. They both leaned in to share a passionate kiss, they broke apart and started to fall asleep reminiscing about that day's activities. They both slept with a smile on their faces while wrapped in each other's arms.

**End of Flashback**

Ben sniffed at the memory and wiped his tears. He hugged himself tighter wishing his arms were Kevin's. More tears spilled on Ben's cheeks falling until they reached his chin. He wiped them away again and stood up. On perfect timing, his grandpa and cousin came out of the RV to finally go out and eat dinner.

"Alright! Let's get some food!" announced Gwen happily as she skipped, passing Ben. Grandpa Max placed a hand on Ben's shoulder and smiled at him. Luckily for him it was dark at night so Grandpa Max didn't notice the tear stained eyes and cheeks. Ben just gave a small smile and walked with them towards the city to find some restaurants.

"_I hope I'll get to see him soon. No matter what happens. I just need to be near him," _thought Ben.

**Yay! First chapter done! I think I went pretty well with this first chapter. Didn't want it to be too long soooooo I just ended it there and it will continue once I get some reviews :D**

**Read and Review pls **


	2. Can't Stop Thinking

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ben 10 but I wish I did though

Grandpa Max and the young Tennyson cousins walked through the city to find some good restaurants. Gwen, being productive, had gone online to see award winning restaurants that were around the city and made a list of them.

"Ooooh, how about this one? It says 'award winning restaurant Chère was rewarded as the best French restaurant in 2007'. Let's try that one!" suggested Gwen.

"Well…it looks a bit expensive. It's a five star restaurant with exquisite food. And I'm not really a big fan of French," replied Grandpa Max. Gwen pouted and begged Grandpa Max. In the mean time Ben was just at the back thinking.

'_I wonder where he is right now? Has he found someone else to love? I mean, he tried to kill me, but he kept procrastinating whenever I'm at his knees. Does he still love me? Will I ever see him again?' _Ben thought. So many questions ran through Ben's mind. He just had so many things to ask Kevin. Ben frowned sadly and tried to shake off all of the thoughts but failed miserably.

"Ugh, okay grandpa, we won't eat there. Let's find something else then…hmm how about this one? It's also an award winning restaurant and it doesn't look too expensive. It's called Alimente and it is best known for its pasta. Wanna try this one?" asked Gwen. Grandpa shook his head and Gwen rolled her eyes. She started looking at her list again. Ben stayed at the back not caring about eating at the moment since he was so caught up in Kevin.

"Okay can we try this restaurant called Viandas? It's Spanish and this particular restaurant is best known for its paella," suggested Gwen hopefully.

"What is with you and European food?" asked Grandpa Max jokingly. Gwen pouted again. "I'm joking. We can go and try the Spanish restaurant. Paella sounds good. Are you okay with that Ben?" Grandpa Max asked. Ben looked up startled from the sudden question.

"W-what?" Ben startled. Gwen groaned and massaged her temples.

"He asked if you're okay with eating paella, dweeb," insulted Gwen.

"Y-yeah, sure, w-whatever," stuttered Ben. Gwen raised an eyebrow in suspicion but shook it off. They started making their way to the restaurant and once they have arrived there was a long line of people waiting outside.

"Okay, how about we go inside and ask how long is the wait? Sound good?" asked Grandpa Max. Gwen nodded while Ben was still enveloped by his thoughts. Grandpa Max went inside and five minutes later he came back with a shocked expression.

"What is it, Grandpa?" asked Gwen.

"The lady at the counter said that the wait for the next table is in about an hour. There's no way we are going to wait that long. Sorry, Gwen," Grandpa Max apologized. Gwen let out a disappointed sigh. "Let's go somewhere else," decided Max. He and Gwen started searching for some good food joints while Ben just tagged along.

'_Ugh, why am I so depressed? He tried to KILL me. Why do I still keep thinking about him? Maybe it's because of what happened before I left in that escape pod,' _thought Ben.

Flashback

Cannonbolt bounced around the room nearly hitting Kevin in various places. Kevin suddenly caught the sight of that alien that dedicated his life to Ben, HIS Ben. Kevin growled and as Cannonbolt came towards him, Kevin pushed him into the empty escape pod. Cannonbolt unrolled himself and locked eyes with Kevin before the door closed. Ben changed back to his human form and slammed his fists on the door.

"Nooooo!" he screamed in frustration. "Why did we have to separate again?" he yelled. He broke down into tears and hugged himself in sorrow. He started sobbing wondering if he'll ever see Kevin again, at least in better circumstances. After a while Ben looked out the window and it seemed that he was going to land on earth any moment. He started thinking about how he was going to explain to Gwen and Grandpa Max what had happened. In a matter of minutes, he landed back on earth and witnessed that Gwen and Grandpa Max was running towards the escape pod. Ben quickly wiped his tears and rolled over as the door automatically opened making it looked like he didn't know what was going to happen. He faked stumbling over the vertical open door making it look like it was uncalled for.

"Ben! Are you alright? We were looking all over for you, where have you been?" asked Grandpa Max worriedly. He rested his hand on Ben's shoulder reassuringly.

"Long story," replied Ben. _'And a hard one to tell,' _thought Ben sadly.

End of Flashback

'_Why did he push me into the escape pod without him going in too?' _Ben thought to himself. He was still in deep thought until Gwen broke his train of thought.

"Hellllllloooooo! Earth to major dweeb!" yelled Gwen. Ben startled and snapped out of his thoughts. He looked up and realized that they were in front of a diner. "Gosh! You've been really spacey lately. We decided we're eating here, plus the foods cheap and nothing could go wrong with hot dogs and chili fries," stated Gwen. Ben nodded and went inside with his cousin and grandpa. They sat down ordered and ordered their food. Ben kept staring at the bench table with sadness in his eyes, little did he know that his cousin noticed his recent habits.

"Okay! That's it Ben! What is wrong? You've been shutting us out, not paying attention, and you haven't complained about anything this whole day! This is not you," Gwen yelled. Grandpa Max shushed her before anyone started looking at them. Ben sighed.

"I'll tell you everything later back the RV. It's an extremely long story," Ben said. Gwen pointed her finger towards Ben accusingly.

"You better," warned Gwen.

"Alright, here's your food, snookums," the waiter announced as she placed the Tennysons' food in front of them. Ben started wolfing down his food not realizing until now how hungry he was. After a satisfying dinner they made their way back to RV to get a good night's sleep. Gwen suddenly grabbed Ben's wrist and pulled him back before he got inside the Rust Bucket. Grandpa Max turned around to look at them since Ben yelped.

"You kids aren't going in?" Grandpa Max asked.

"Oh, we were just gonna stay outside enjoy the fresh for a minute or two," replied Gwen casually.

"Okay, well don't stay out there too long. I don't want you kids to be attacked by any aliens in the dark," warned Grandpa Max. Gwen nodded and pulled Ben towards a nearby park bench.

"Alright, spill. Now!" demanded Gwen.

Ben sighed and started telling her everything ever since the beginning. "And we did it," confessed Ben.

Gwen's eyes widened and she gasped shortly after. "What do you mean you 'did it'?" asked Gwen.

Ben looked down in shame and started sobbing. "I'm sorry. We just did it. We had sex," sobbed Ben.

Gwen remained shocked. "How can you have sex? Especially at this age?" shrieked Gwen.

Ben sobbed even louder. "I don't know okay? It was like one of those 'in the moment' things you know?" sobbed Ben.

Gwen wrapped her arms around him rubbing him gently. "It's okay. Good thing you haven't reached the fertile age," Gwen muttered.

"What?" asked Ben suspiciously. He raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh…n-nothing," stuttered Gwen.

"But you said I haven't reached the fertile stage, fertile stage of what?" Ben asked again

"Uhhh…just something I read in one of my spell books. Nothing special, hahaha," Gwen tried to laugh it off but Ben was still not buying. But he decided to drop the charges. Gwen noticed that the suspicion died in Ben's eyes and sighed in relief.

"Okay. But do…you think…I should wait for him?" Ben asked sadly. Gwen rubbed his back reassuringly.

"He made his choice in going to the…the…uhm…"

"Dark-side?"

"Uhhh…I guess if you wanna put it that way."

"Thanks," Ben said sarcastically.

"The point is that I think you should let him go. He made his choice by going against us…and I think it's better for you to forget about it rather than dwell on what happened between the two of you. That's my opinion…anyway," replied Gwen.

'_But what we had was special. We made love not…sex,' _Ben thought sadly.

"Okay, maybe you're right. I'll try and if it doesn't work then I'll work it out from there," decided Ben. "Thanks Gwen. It felt good letting it all out," he said.

"No problem. By the way Ben, if you need anything to talk about…I'm always here okay?" Gwen said. Ben nodded and had a small sad smile on his face.

Later that night Ben couldn't sleep. He stared into the ceiling blankly thinking about Kevin the whole time. He looked down at the digital clock next the bunk to see that the time 10:00 pm. He sighed and turned on his side for a change in position.

'_I can't stop thinking about him. But it's kinda impossible to reach him. I mean, he's in the null void for God's sake plus how am I going to get out?'_ Ben thought. He then had a sudden realization that he could visit Kevin in the null void. He bolted down his bunk and changed his clothes. He made sure that he didn't wake up his grandpa and cousin and made a quick search for Grandpa Max's null void portal opener. Ben snuck outside very quietly and pressed the trigger of the portal opener.

Then there was this small circle that grew bigger and bigger until it stopped at the size where an average human can fit through. The background was purple but as Ben stuck his head inside he saw rocks that were acting like asteroids. Little did he know as soon as his whole body was through the portal it closed immediately. Luckily Ben took a second one so he could reopen the portal to go back home.

As he took a few steps he heard rubble. He's never been here before but he has seen the portal opening before. He looked around for a bit but his feet stayed on the ground as if it was nailed there. Then he heard food steps, like as if someone was behind him.

"Benji?" a mutated voiced said. Ben turned around.

"Kevin?"

**Yay another chapter done. Woo hoo! Anyway I shall try to update a chapter every week but please excuse if I don't but please Read and Review and if there is anything you'd like to share with me about the story or any requests then please inform me :D**

**No flames **


	3. Forever I'll Wait For You

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ben 10**

"I-I c-came here t-to see you," replied Ben shakily. Kevin snorted.

"No…you think? No one would come over the null void willingly unless they had some business here in this hell hole," Kevin replied. The cold voice and responses remained. Ben winced.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened back at the ship. You pushed me into the escape pod and…you didn't come with me," stated Ben. Kevin stared.

"That didn't mean anything. I wanted to get in with you and beat you half to death since there was no way to run," Kevin said. Ben shook his head.

"Your push seemed like as if you wanted to save me and it was too late for you to come in," Ben stated. Kevin's eyes narrowed.

"What? Are you suddenly the master of reading different types of pushes? Of course it was too late for me to get in with you. You should be happy I didn't or else you wouldn't be standing here healthy," Kevin said coldly.

"Somehow your eyes tell me to think otherwise."

"How so?"

"Something tells me that if you got in with, you wouldn't have beaten me to death."

"No, you're right. I'd probably torture you then kill you. Is that better?" Kevin said cruelly. Ben started crying.

"Why are you acting like this?" Ben asked sadly. Kevin took a few steps closer.

"Why? Why? It is because you turned me into this freak! That's fucking why!" yelled Kevin angrily. Ben shook his head tears spilling all over his face. "Actually…no…scratch that I've always been a freak! No one have EVER, EVER loved me! Not even my parents! No one! Now…it's even worse. I LOOK like a freak now and all because of YOU!" Kevin screamed.

"That's not true," sniffled Ben.

"Really? Do tell."

"I still loved you even if you were a freak! If you weren't a freak then maybe I wouldn't have loved you in the first place!" sobbed Ben. Kevin's eyes softened. "Ever since we had sex in your place, I loved you with everything I had. You never said anything so I thought it was just sex. It seemed like it didn't mean anything to you," Ben confessed.

"I didn't say anything to you because I thought you didn't want to remember what happened. You acted as if nothing happened so I just pushed it aside," whispered Kevin.

"Can we talk?" Ben asked while wiping his tears away but failed miserably as they were coming down harder than ever. Kevin nodded. They sat down and talked for hours and hours about the night they made love, what happened when they were stuck on that ship to the time where Kevin mutated etc.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since you pushed me into the last escape pod," stated Ben. Kevin looked at him and sighed.

"Me too," confessed Kevin.

"I love you, Kevin," Ben confessed. Tear still ran down his cheeks as Kevin's eyes started producing them as well. Kevin looked at Ben with his mutated eyes which spilled love all over.

"You do?" Kevin asked in disbelief. Ben nodded. "The moment I saw you I knew that you were the only one for me. When you were asleep after we made love, I knew that at that very moment, you were the only I wanted to sleep next to for the rest of my life," Kevin confessed. More tears came pouring down harder down Ben's cheeks. Ben stood up and wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck. Kevin returned the hug and Ben was crying so hard that Kevin couldn't take it anymore. He HATED hearing Ben cry, it practically breaks his heart in to a million pieces. The first time he heard Ben cry was when they made love and it tore him apart.

Kevin concentrated his hardest to go back to his human form for at least a few moments. Soon enough his wish was granted but he knew he didn't have long. Ben noticed the change of skin texture and pulled back to admire the face he fell in love with. Kevin smiled and kissed him passionately. Ben returned the kiss with as much passion and slowly lifted his leg. They hugged tighter and tighter as if they never wanted to let go of each other. Everything was blocked out of they're minds. They didn't care how did Ben know where to find Kevin, they didn't care if Kevin was a freak or not they didn't care at all. They just wanted each other, as they pulled away they exchanged there love.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

They both kissed again until Kevin pulled away gently. Ben whimpered at the loss of contact. He stared at Kevin curiously while Kevin still had love in his eyes.

"You have to go. Your cousin and Grandpa will notice you were gone. And…I can't stay in this figure for long. I'll wait for you," stated Kevin. He clutched Ben's hand. Ben clutched the portal in his other hand.

"Okay…I'll see you again tonight." Ben said. Kevin caressed his cheek and they shared a passionate kiss that turned into a make out. Kevin pulled away gently but Ben kept kissing him.

"Ben...B-ben…Ben. stop." Kevin said. Ben whimpered at the loss of contact. "You should go before this turns into anything more," Kevin chuckled. Ben giggled and smiled.

"Alright…I'll see you later," stated Ben. They were still holding hands. Ben pulled the trigger and opened the portal. Their hands slowly pulled away as Ben stepped through the portal taking one last look at Kevin before coming back again tonight.

"Ben, wait!" yelled out Kevin. Ben turned around before stepping full through the portal. "I love you!" Kevin confessed. Ben smiled.

"I love you too!" yelled Ben. He stepped through the portal and it slowly closed. Kevin form started changing back into his mutated version. He sighed and went back to finding a possible way of changing back into his human form. There must've been some sort of trick.

Meanwhile Ben stepped through the portal in front of the RV. He looked back at the non-existent portal and walked back inside the Rust Bucket. He carefully slipped back into his bed and looked at the time. It was 3 am. Ben sighed relief and thought that he stayed longer in the null void. He slowly fell asleep thinking about Kevin. Not before long it was 10 am.

"Ben…Ben…Beeeeeeennnnnn…Ben!" a voice yelled. Ben woke up with a jump which resulted in him banging his head on the RV's ceiling. He touched the sore area while groaning in pain. "Ben," the same voice called. Ben turned to face the person and it was Gwen.

"What?" asked Ben. Gwen had a stern look on her face.

"C'mon and get dressed. Breakfast is ready and we're gonna go and visit Las Vegas," Gwen informed excitedly. Ben widened his eyes.

"We're going to Las Vegas? Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief. Gwen nodded vigorously. Ben smiled really widely and both cousins shrieked. They both got dressed and ate breakfast. After a few hours they have finally arrived in Las Vegas. The lights were not as good as they were in the afternoon but they couldn't until it was night time. The whole city lit up and it was a breathtaking sight. Grandpa seemed to be having as much fun as Ben and Gwen. They went to different hotels to watch shows, play games and during the day they go around the city and shop, eat, the works. It was amazing, but it was so amazing that Ben forgot a little something. He took no notice of what he was forgetting since he was having so much fun.

After the fun ended the rest of the summer was a breeze and went by so quickly. Well, they still fought aliens and saved the world but it was over. The Tennyson's started making their way back home (A/n: not from Las Vegas btw) as the new school year was going to start. Ben and Gwen started going to school for their fifth grade while Grandpa Max continued being a plumber in secret. Everything went back to normal, the omnitrix is off Ben's wrist, Gwen practiced her magic in secret but hardly, and everything was like as if nothing happened, aliens never existed and they just went around the country not encountering anything. It was sad but that's what happened. For 5 years.

Until…

**Yay another chapter done. Sorry if the chapters are shorter than the first but you know I wanted to attract as much people in the first chapter so they would keep reading. Plus I thought that maybe this was the right time to end. Cuz like I don't want to drag it on and end it like waaaaayyyyy later on so yeah. Hope you enjoyed that and please and READ and REVIEW.**


	4. Only You and No One Else

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ben 10

Until….

Ben broke in sweat as he woke up from a terrible nightmare. He looked around and he was in the Las Vegas hotel. He looked beside him and noticed that Gwen was still asleep next to him and Grandpa Max was also still sound asleep in the bed next to theirs. He looked at the time, it 4 am in the morning. Ben rubbed his temples and made a trip to the bathroom to wash his face. He wiped his face and went to his suitcase to grab some clothes to get changed. He looked for the two portal guns and took them to bathroom as well.

Once Ben got changed he pulled the trigger and the portal appeared. Ben locked the bathroom before stepping into the portal just in case Gwen or Grandpa Max came in and saw the portal was opened. That would only mean deep trouble. Ben stepped full through the portal and stepped on the gravely textured ground. He looked at his surroundings and wondered if Kevin will come and meet up with him soon. To pass time he sat down and thought about the nightmare he was dreaming (nightmaring?) about.

_Ben's Dream (Nightmare)_

Ben and Gwen's arms were linked as they moved from one game to another. They laughed as they kept winning more coins to exchange for more prizes. Grandpa Max left them there so he can get a taste of the slots, poker, black jack etc. Well, one being a plumber all their life and being one of the best, well…one doesn't really have time to commit some sins (A/n hahahaha). Anyway, once the cousins finished putting every coin into the bucket they had they went off to play some more games until it was dinner time. As they made their way to the restaurant area, there was a big line up.

"Aww man. This line's huuuuugggggeeee," complained Ben. Gwen nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but I heard that most of the people go here since it's the best food," reasoned Gwen. "Plus we're only staying here for a few nights so better make the most of everything," she said. Ben nodded and looked at the massive pile of coins they had in the bucket.

"What do you think we can get from this whole pile of coins?" asked Ben while smiling. Gwen smiled back.

"I dunno. But what would you want?" she asked. Ben shrugged. After waiting for a while the line seemed to be moving and they were already half way.

"Oh my god! How long is this line gonna take until we reach the counter?" complained some guy behind them. Ben and Gwen turned to look at him. The guy seemed like he was around their age but maybe a year older. Ben, being the friendly guy he usually was, decided to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I know. Believe it or not, we have been waiting for about 20 minutes and we're about half-way," replied Ben. The guy's eyes widened a bit.

"Aren't you gonna die of starvation?" asked the guy in slight disbelief. "You should've came here when you weren't hungry then once you reach the counter then you'll be able to satisfy your stomach," the guy laughed. Ben and Gwen chuckled.

"Hey Ben, I'm gonna go to the bathroom I'll be right back. Sorry for leaving the conversation but I'm busting," Gwen chuckled. The guy and Ben just nodded.

"Oh, I'm Ben, by the way" Ben stated.

"Right sorry where are my manners. My name is Percy," Percy introduced (A/n by the way this is not Percy from Percy Jackson. I just used the name okay?). They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," said Ben. Percy smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too," he said. Ben blushed since he thought that Percy's smile was charming.

Not before long they both reached up to the front counter and ordered their food together. And Gwen came back from the bathroom, by the way, and ordered her food with the two boys. They sat together and ate their food while socializing. And before Ben knew it, Gwen left them to get some shut-eye and it was only him and Percy left. Ben gave the bucket of coins to Gwen since it was kind of a hassle carrying them around everywhere he went. Percy and Ben walked to a more secluded place. They both sat down on some benches and talked about their lives.

"Well, we have a lot more in common than I thought. And we just met today," laughed Percy. Ben nodded and laughed as well. They locked eyes with each other and they both showed admiration for the other. "So uhm… do you have a loved one?" Percy asked. He inched his face a tiny bit closer to Ben's. Ben's heart was beating really fast and he blushed. At this moment he ignored everything and just focused on Percy.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked dreamily. Percy smiled.

"I mean like…a boyfriend or a girlfriend," Percy asked. Ben smirked.

"Why do you ask? I mean we're only about 10-12 years old and we're talking like we're 18," teased Ben. Percy chuckled.

"Well maybe I want to act like an 18 year old for once," Percy stated. Ben smiled and unconsciously inched his face closer to Percy's. They came closer and closer until their lips met to create a soft chaste kiss. It lasted only for a second but they kept kissing until it turned into a make out. Ben seemed to be enjoying it just as Percy is. They both slowly pulled back panting slightly.

"Wow," Ben panted.

"That felt really nic,e" stated Percy. "By the way, to tell you the truth I actually just complained about the line so I could get you to turn around," Percy chuckled. Ben smiled and kissed him chastely again.

"I really l-"

_End of Ben's Nightmare_

Ben sat there staring off blankly crying silently. He started sobbing hoping that Kevin would come over to him soon and wrap his nice comforting arms around him. Whispering soft things in his ear making sure that Ben is feeling his love and nothing else matters in the world. Ben buried his face into his knees wetting them with his tears. He didn't hear the footsteps behind him until he noticed a pair of toned arms was wrapped around him. Ben looked up and turned around to see the concerned face of the love of his life. Ben frantically wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck sobbing into his chest hopelessly.

"Hey…sweetie, what's wrong?" Kevin asked in concerned. He wiped Ben's tears while staring into his heart-broken eyes. Ben sniffled and started telling him about the dream. This made him cry even more and luckily Kevin was there to comfort him. "It's okay…It's okay…it never happened right? So it's fine," Kevin reassured.

"I love you Kevin. Only you," Ben sobbed.

"I love you, too, Ben. More than anything," Kevin confessed. Kevin wiped his tears again and hugged him tighter. He kissed Ben chastely a number of times until Ben stopped crying and was leaning on his chest as they sat down cuddling.

"Hey Kevin," Ben called softly.

"Yes?" answered Kevin.

"How did you get back your human form?" asked Ben finally. Kevin smiled.

"I realized I could absorb anything. So when you left from your last visit I didn't turn back into that monster form," replied Kevin. "Check this out," he said. Kevin placed his hand on the ground and his body slowly absorbed the material until his body was fully made of the ground. Ben watched in amazement. He reached out to touch Kevin and Kevin absorbed his skin and changed back to his normal form. "Pretty cool, huh?" Kevin said. Ben nodded and everything went silent again until Ben broke the silence.

"Do you think we'll be together forever?"

"I'll make sure that happens."

"Really?"

"Really. Why?"

"I was just thinking…if you weren't the one, then I don't know who it is," confessed Ben. Kevin tilted Ben's head upwards and kissed him with a lot of love and passion.

"I'll love you forever," confessed Kevin.

"I'll love you forever," confessed Ben. They kissed again and hugged each other tightly.

"Hey Ben…" Kevin called gently. Ben looked up and Kevin kissed him again. Kevin wrapped his arms around Ben waist pulling him closer. Ben's arms started wrapping around Kevin's neck but they never broke the kiss. They were using tongue and both of their arms started playing with the hem of their pants. Kevin tugged on Ben's jeans signaling that he wanted them off. Ben moved his arms to take off his pants but still not breaking the lip-lock. Once they were off Ben sat on Kevin's lap, legs wide open. They finally broke the kiss for some air.

"Wait, my dick is aching to get out of this fabric prison," Kevin stated as he frantically unzipped his pants so he could let his member out. Ben moved out of his lap and placed his mouth near the semi-erected member. Kevin's knees bent upwards and Ben pushed his legs a bit wider. Ben looked up at Kevin for approval and Kevin nodded as he was ready to take on a rush of great pleasure.

Ben swallowed the whole length slowly so he wouldn't choke. It wasn't his first blowjob he given to Kevin. He did blow Kevin a few times when they were together. He bobbed his head faster and faster. Kevin's hands were in Ben's hair grasping but not pulling. Ben tucked in a strand of his shoulder length hair behind his ear so it wouldn't get in his way of pleasuring Kevin. Kevin groaned and moaned showing his enjoyment. It seemed that Ben became better and better each blowjob.

'_Has he been practicing?' _Kevin thought. _'Nope…false alarm…he's so easy to read, hehehe'_. Ben started wrapping and unwrapping his tongue around Kevin's member making more pleasurable. Kevin groans became louder as Ben squeezed harder with his lips. His tongue flickered at the slit which made Kevin buck nearly causing Ben to lose his rhythm. Kevin caressed Ben's cheek and starting bucking gently pushing length further into Ben's hot cavern. Ben looked up and his eyes gave him a look that may have asked him if the blowjob felt good or not.

"Yeah…it feels really good, Benji," stated Kevin. Ben chuckled which caused vibrations in his that caused Kevin to gasp and buck into Ben's mouth a little too hard. Ben pulled away and started licking the shaft but went back to sucking after finding that licking wasn't really as fun as sucking. Kevin's climax started building. "Oh god! Benji watch out I'm coming soon. Oh shit….I'm coming oh…fuck," and with that Kevin has shot his lot of his load into Ben's mouth. Afraid that Ben will choke he grasped Ben's hair pulling gently to break the contact with his cock and Ben's mouth. But Ben remained there and swallowed the whole thing.

Kevin sat there amazed and caressed Ben's baby soft cheek. Ben sucked every last bit of cum he could get before pulling his mouth fully away. Ben gave Kevin's 'now' limp member a soft kiss and met the owner's eyes. Kevin leaned in to kiss Ben open mouthed. They both moaned into it causing Kevin to have another erection and Ben to have his first one for the night. Kevin's arms wrapped around Ben's waist and Ben's arms wrapped around Kevin's neck both pulling each other closer to one another.

Ben fully took off Kevin's pants along with his boxers so he could spread his legs wider. Ben stood up in front of Kevin with the front of his bulging member in front of him. Kevin had finally realized that Ben didn't wear his normal usual underwear. He wore….panties, soft, nice, frilly pale green panties. This definitely turned Kevin on. Kevin's cock was so erected that it hurt. Ben smirked and pushed his bulging member further into Kevin's face.

"Panties? How did you even get them?" Kevin asked. Ben moved his hand to place it on top of his bulge and started rubbing. He moaned in pleasure and he started softly grazing his fingertips on the surface of his panties that are covering his bulge. Kevin's lips went dry as he watched the beautiful sight in front of him.

"I have my ways," moaned Ben erotically. Kevin's hands slowly slid up Ben's thighs until they reached the pale green fabric. Kevin laced his fingers on the sides of the panties and slowly pulled them down until Ben's bulge was completely visible. Both boys looked at each other with equal amount of lust.

"Lie down and spread your legs," commanded Kevin. Ben did as he says. Kevin pulled out a small bottle of lube. Ben spread his legs as wide as he could and Kevin covered his fingers in the lube. Kevin pushed his fingers in one at a time to stretch Ben slowly. Ben moaned loudly and arched his back.

"Oooohhh, it's been pretty long since we had sex," moaned Ben in ecstasy. Kevin chuckled and continued to stretch to Ben but it seemed more like finger fucking Ben instead. "Ooohh don't stop…don't stop, oh god, please," Ben moaned. Kevin's fingers slipped in and out so easily from Ben's entrance showing that he's fully lubricated. "Aaahhh please! Put it in now! Fuck me oh god!" demanded Ben. Kevin didn't even need to lubricate his cock since it was wet already. He slid right in and started thrusting hard.

"Oh my lord…you're still tight as ever. But it feels…soooo….gooooooodddd" groaned Kevin. Ben arched his back and started bucking with his boyfriend.

"Kevin…harder…harder…HARDER…HARDER! HARDER bastard harder!" demanded Ben. Kevin thrust as hard as he could. "FASTER…FASTER! OH GOD! DEEPER…DEEPER!" screamed Ben. Kevin tried his best to meet up with those commands. Kevin's cock slid in and out of Ben's hole and with each thrust Ben squeezed Kevin' cock which felt really good.

"I'm going as hard as I can," groaned Kevin. They were fucking missionary until Ben pushed up and sat on top of Kevin. He didn't really mind at least now he can rest for a bit and enjoy Ben riding him. Ben bounced up and down in a remarkably fast speed, moaning louder and louder as he kept coming down Kevin's member. It seemed pretty big for his age. Ben rode him and came down harder and harder that caused moderately loud thuds of bones banging together. Kevin felt like his pelvis was being crushed but couldn't feel any pain because of all the pleasure he was receiving.

"Aaaahhh aaahhhh ooohhhh sooo gooooddd aaah I'm coming, oh my god!" screamed Ben as he reached his climax. He rode Kevin a few more times until he came. But Kevin wasn't done yet, he started thrusting upwards as hard as he could. "Aaaaah no….no more….I can't take it anymore….soo good…aaahh" moaned Ben. A few more thrusts they came together. They both moaned and screamed in pleasure. They slumped on each other out exhaustion, holding each other sloppily. They both kissed and made out for a bit until they regained their breath and energy. They lay limp on their backs panting, gasping for breath.

"YOU. ARE. A. SEX. GOD!" exclaimed Kevin. Ben turned to his side to face Kevin and smiled.

"Thanks…I guess I needed to get all of that sexual frustration out…plus I'm still young and hyper with energy," Ben panted. Kevin laughed and they laid there with their arms wrapped around each other. Ben moved and laid himself on top of Kevin and rested his head on Kevin's chest listening to his gentle heart beat. They both looked up and kissed passionately.

"I'll love you forever, Ben," Kevin confessed. He caressed Ben's soft cheek. Ben looked beautiful especially with that afterglow from the mind-blowing sex.

"I'll love you forever, Kevin," confessed Ben. He placed his hand on Kevin's cheek and they both shared a blissful kiss.

**Woo Hoo! Alright how was that? Like the lemon scene? Hahaha you guys probably did. Anyway I really like where this story is going and I'm really glad that I'm updating at least every week. I usually write the chapters on the weekend and sometimes during the week days after I released my new chapters. So the new chapters usually come during week days and when new chapters are in progress it is usually on the weekends. You now know when to check if the story is updated or not :D. Hope you enjoyed this chapter please keep reading and reviewing cuz the reviews are what keeps me going :D**

**There has been one fan that has been supporting me all the way until now ever since the beginning which is 'mikped' and I owe him/her a thanks to keep me going. Thank you!**

**P.S didn't I tell you that it was gonna be a surprise? Hahahaha of course Ben isn't going to forget Kevin just like that. He only visited him once how can he forget his boyfriend/ love of his life…I'm not that mean.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Be With Me Always

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ben 10

Ben snuggled up to Kevin, sighing in bliss. Kevin had his arm around Ben pulling him closely to him both sharing body warmth. Everything seemed perfect until Ben realized that he had to leave before Grandpa Max said anything. Gwen knew everything about him and Kevin, but not the 'sneaking out' part.

"Ben… you have to go now. Or Gwen will find out," warned Kevin while stroking Ben's hair. Ben whined.

"I don't wanna…." Ben whined. Kevin kissed the area under his eye Ben whimpered.

"C'mon, you have to. Plus you don't want your relatives to think that you went to the 'dark side'," at the words 'dark side' Kevin deepen his voice to play around. This brought a little giggle to Ben and he smiled sweetly. They shared a kiss and stood up to get dressed.

"Okay…but when should I see you next? Tomorrow?" asked Ben hopefully. Kevin smiled and scooped Ben into his arms. His left arm under his thighs and his other arm on the middle of his back, Ben's hands were buried in Kevin's hair and it was a moment of perfect bliss. They kissed for a while until Kevin hugged Ben one last time until Ben pulled the trigger of the portal opener to go back.

Ben came out of the bathroom and placed the two Null Void portal openers back in his suitcase. He carefully slipped back into his bed and closed his eyes trying to go back to sleep. The next morning Ben woke up with a gentle shove. He opened his eyes and Gwen's face appeared.

"Good Morning, dweeb. Hurry up and get dressed we're gonna go to the DFO," with that she grinned widely. Ben groaned and slowly got off the bed to get dressed. It was going to be a long day, especially when it came to shopping.

'_Well at least I can get a little something for Kevin,'_ he thought happily. Ben wondered when he would see Kevin again, most probably tonight. At least that would keep him up for the whole day. After everyone got ready they drove to the DFO in Las Vegas. It was their last night there so they thought they could at least buy some things that they could bring home back to Bellwood.

After a few hours the Tennyson's came back with a mountain of shopping bags in their hands. Ben dumped the shopping bags he was carrying on to Gwen's bottom bunk. Gwen squealed as more plastic bags covered her bed each containing something (most of them were shoes since they were kind of heavy). Ben slumped down on the couch (the chairs on the dining table) with a sigh.

It wasn't before long until it was night again. Ben sneaked out again to see Kevin just about every night. He was extremely tired though after the fight with Vilgax. Ben still sneaked to tell Kevin about what happened.

"I'm so tired," complained Ben. He had his head rested on Kevin's strong chest. Kevin started kissing Ben's neck and got lower each time. Ben swatted his face away as he wasn't in the mood for sex. He was pretty sure that if someone fought Vilgax, they wouldn't have an orgasm straight after it either. Kevin scrunched his nose in disappointment.

"Well look at the bright side…you saved the world…again," Kevin ended that with a smile. Ben smiled back and gave him a chaste kiss. Kevin deepened it hoping Ben would continue to kiss him. Sadly he pulled away knowing Kevin's tactic.

"Yeah, I guess…but…is that all I'm good for?" Ben asked sadly. Kevin looked confused and turned Ben around to face him. Ben looked upset and drained.

"Hey! Don't say that. Look the omnitrix is off your wrist which means that you don't have to fight aliens anymore you can do whatever you want. You can live the life you never had," said Kevin. Ben nodded in understanding and shrugged.

"That's true," Ben said. He grinned slowly. "At least now I have more time to spend with you," Kevin blushed while Ben giggled (A/n hahaha he's soooooo girly). There were a few moments of silence until Kevin broke it.

"Uhmmm Ben…I wanna tell you something," Kevin started. Ben perked up and immediately thought that Kevin was going to break up with him. Tears started forming in his eyes and Kevin looked confused. "B-b-ben why are you crying?" He stuttered. Ben wiped his tears ferociously.

"You're gonna break up with me aren't you? Was the sex not good? Is it just me?" Ben asked quickly. Kevin shook his head for all of them.

"No no no no! Just listen. I'm not gonna break up with you…I love you way too much to do that," confessed Kevin. Ben sniffled as Kevin wiped his remaining tears with his thumbs.

"Okay…I'm sorry for jumping into conclusions…" sniffled Ben. Kevin caressed his cheek gently staring into Ben's eyes. Just because they're 11 year olds doesn't mean that they don't love each other.

"Anyway…as I was trying to say…I wanted to tell you…well ask you actually…I…" Kevin paused. He stood up bringing Ben up with him and reached into his pocket. He grasped a black velvet box and pulled it out of his pocket. Ben gasped and had his hand over his mouth. Kevin kneeled down on one knee.

"Benjamin Tennyson…will you marry me?" Kevin proposed. Ben started tearing up again sobbing loudly but not sadly but in happiness.

"Where did you get that? Kevin! That looks like it cost about at least a grand" gasped Ben.

"I did a lot of work over here. I wanted the most beautiful ring on your finger. So…will you?" Kevin hoped that Ben would say yes and he was definitely not disappointed with Ben's reply.

"Yes…yes…oh god yes!" screamed Ben. He tackled Kevin onto the ground hugging him and placing various butterfly kisses on Kevin's face. Kevin smiled as silent fell down his cheeks. He hugged Ben tightly as they exchange multiple 'I Love You's. They both sniffled as Kevin placed the ring on Ben's left ring finger.

"There…I got you booked…you're mine," laughed Kevin. Ben smiled and kissed Kevin passionately.

"Oh, Kevin…you can't believe how happy I am right now," gasped Ben. Kevin smiled and pulled Ben closer to him.

"I know how happy I am," Kevin said cheerily. Ben wraps his arms around Kevin's neck and shared a very long kiss will his newly found fiancé. After sitting in each other's arms for a few minutes it was Ben who broke the silence this time.

"Kevin…why haven't you ever considered in going back to earth with me?" asked Ben curiously.

"Firstly, I had to permanently be human, then I wasn't sure if you loved me until we made love, after that I wanted to propose to you so you'll be mine and I couldn't do any work to earn some money for your ring. Plus you would've figured out and then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore," Kevin stated. Ben nodded in understanding.

"Well…since that's all done…why don't you come back with me to earth? And it's the end of the summer holidays soon," suggested Ben. Kevin perked and looked at Ben hopefully.

"Really? You'll take me in? But Ben…I-I I don't know…I mean what about your parents?" asked Kevin worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. You come with me right now and in the morning, I'll explain everything to Grandpa and you can stay with him," reassured Ben.

"How can you be sure of this?"

"It'll be fine. They'll understand how I can't live without you and how we're bound together so everything will work out."

"I trust you and I love you more than anything."

"I love you more than anything too."

Kevin decided to go with Ben back to earth. He felt a bit nervous since he was going to slip inside the RV without the other residents inside knowing. As Ben opened the portal, they both held hands so they could go in together. They both slipped into Ben's bed very quietly. It seemed that Gwen's snores were loud enough to cover the noise that the two boys made when they climbed up the bunk stairs. Ben and Kevin eventually fell asleep in each other's arms snuggling comfortably against each other.

The next morning…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!". Both Ben and Kevin woke up with a sudden jump from the scream that seemed to be very close to them. It seemed that Gwen woke up before they did and found out why Kevin was sleeping in Ben's bed without an explanation.

"I-i-t's n-no-o-t what you think it is!" stuttered Ben. Gwen had a scared look on her face, she raised her hand and started chanting some words. "N-n-no Gwen! Please stop…I'll explain everything," confessed Ben. Gwen stopped muttering words and let her hand fall back to the side of the stairs. Kevin still had a shocked expression still from the screen and from being found out.

They both sat down at the breakfast table with Grandpa Max, who was also demanding an explanation from Ben. As soon as he heard the scream, he sprinted from outside and into the RV. Ben explained everything to them from the VERY beginning. They were reluctant at first in accepting Kevin until Ben showed the ring on his finger. Grandpa Max and Gwen were amazed in how committed Kevin was to Ben. It was more than enough to decide whether Kevin was staying or not. And the answer was…(obviously) yes.

**Okay! I'm really sorry for the extremely long wait. I've just haven't got the time to write and that I haven't been able to think of anything. I really want my stories to be good. And I would like to write when I'm in the mood cuz I don't want submit a chapter I forced myself to do :D so please forgive me and READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Trustworthy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ben 10 (and if I did we all know what I would do)

_Flashback_

"Okay Grandpa, I definitely owe you an explanation (Grandpa Max's glare hardened)…I know you're not gonna let me off easily but please just hear what I have to say," pleaded Ben. Grandpa Max's glare degraded but it was still evident.

"Fine, but let's sit down for this. I've just found out that my grandson has been smuggling a criminal inside this caravan," sighed Grandpa Max as he rubbed his temples. Ben sighed in relief, but felt nervous and embarrassed.

"Uhm…well…after I came back to earth on that ship…I took the portal opener and opened the portal so I could go the null void," Ben confessed. Grandpa Max eyes narrowed. "B-but you have to understand Grandpa!"

"Understand what? You smuggled in a criminal and plus don't you remember what he did to you?" argued Grandpa Max.

"He's not what he used to be you know! He's changed!" argued Ben.

"You don't have any proof of that! Your parents are expecting me to keep you safe and with him (Grandpa Max pointed at Kevin) here it is quite hard to do so!" yelled Grandpa Max. His voice raised just like the time they argued when Ben got in troubled for laying the Sumo Slammer game. Grandpa Max rose from his chair and did too.

"But Grandpa! He's got no where else to go and he's my first friend who does not look at me as if I'm weird!" yelled Ben back. Grandpa Max's glare strengthened. Gwen sat there quietly not wanting to get involved since both guys were yelling at each other. Kevin, on the other hand, had looked down to the ground in shame.

"Ben…I have put up with all of your troubles ever since you got the omnitrix and I am not going to have a criminal in this RV," said Grandpa Max grimly. "Why do you want him to stay so much?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" shouted Ben. Both Grandpa Max and Gwen looked shocked.

"W-what?" stuttered Grandpa Max. Ben was heaving, Kevin was also in surprise as well as Gwen.

"I love him," Ben said firmly. "Ever since we made love for the first time," he confessed.

"The first time?" asked Grandpa Max. He seemed to have calm down now and Gwen covered her mouth with her hand. Kevin smiled at Ben as he smiled back.

"Yes. I'm not gonna hide anything anymore. I'll tell you everything," offered Ben. "I owe you that much…or perhaps more," Ben said. Grandpa Max slowly sat down again as Ben dropped into his chair.

"Tell me from the very beginning….and make sure you don't leave anything out," Grandpa Max said firmly. Ben took a deep breath.

"Okay well it started off me meeting Kevin at the arcade, and well, one of the staff there was being a jerk and I just made fun of him and Kevin helped me out a bit. Then a couple of street kids came over and cornered Kevin and me trying to be hero I turned into XLR8 and kicked their butts," said Ben. Grandpa Max's eyes widened.

"You went alien in front of them?" He asked. Ben shook his head.

"No, of course not. I just went to a little hiding spot and sped my way to 'save' Kevin. Anyway, after that I ditched Gwen after she told me not go with Kevin and well, I went over to Kevin's place and one thing led to another and we….ended up having sex," Ben confessed. He was blushing form the embarrassment in remembering that day.

"Go on," Grandpa Max said.

"So…after that I told Kevin I snuck into the Hotel VIP game area so I could play the new Sumo Slammers game that wasn't going to be out 'till Christmas and I getting in trouble for it and got kicked out of the hotel and etcetera. Then Kevin showed me the new shipping of the new Sumo Slammers game and we tried to steal one before the cops tried to-" Grandpa interrupted Ben.

"What! You got chased by the cops!" yelled Grandpa Max. Ben winced at the tone of voice.

"Listen!" Ben yelled back. Grandpa Max sighed and waited for Ben to tell him the whole story. "Anyway, we got chased by the cops, I turned into Stinkfly and ran away with Kevin (Ben put up a finger to shut Grandpa Max's mouth before he said anything) and after that, we both thought it was fun you know? So, anyway, Kevin offered to be 'partners' (Grandpa Max's eyes widened) n-not like that type of partners yet…but so I said yes (Gwen gasped) and well Kevin and I headed down to the station and Kevin swapped the tracks so the passenger with collide with the one that was transporting money then we'll make a run for it, and well, I refused…it's because I mean I don't want to be responsible for the peoples' death and Kevin that time didn't care (Kevin looked down in shame), so we fought and he absorbed the monsters in the omnitrix and you know what happened after that" finished Ben. Grandpa Max nodded and looked away from Ben. Kevin just kept looking down afraid that he will be sent to the null void again.

"But Grandpa, you have to understand," pleaded Ben. "I can't live without him".

"Ben…you're 10 years old. How can you be so sure that this is the person you want to be with? I don't care if you like the same gender but you're out your league," Grandpa Max replied softly. Ben's right hand played with his engagement ring. He may be a kid but he KNEW that he was in love. He doesn't know why but he just does.

"Kevin gave me this," Ben showed his engagement ring to Grandpa and Gwen. Both gasped at how beautiful and extremely expensive it looked.

"W-what? He gave you that ring?" asked Gwen. Ben nodded and looked at Kevin with love.

"He proposed," confessed Ben.

"Awwww," Gwen cooed. She immediately stopped when Grandpa Max glared at her.

"I can see you're very committed to Ben," Grandpa Max said to Kevin. Kevin was startled at first and stood up next to Ben.

"Y-yes, I am. I can't be happier then when I'm with him. But I am sorry that I haven't asked your permission to take his hand in marriage," Kevin said. Ben was slightly surprised how formal Kevin can talk.

"Kevin, can I talk to you outside? I want to have a private word with you before I can let you take care of my grandson," Grandpa Max opened the door to let Kevin go outside until he followed shortly. Ben and Gwen looked at each other and giggled at Grandpa's choice of words. Grandpa Max did say he was going to accept him. He just needed a private word.

"Alright…I wanna get a few things straight here," Grandpa Max said firmly. Kevin nodded obediently. "If you ever…EVER….hurt my grandson, I will personally march back here send you back to null void," Grandpa glared fiercely. Kevin winced at the tone. "But since you have proposed to Ben and seem very committed I will let you off. BUT make sure you don't step out of the line 'cause I'll be watching," warned Grandpa.

"You have nothing to worry about. I will never forgive myself if I ever hurt Ben and you can guarantee that I will send myself to the null void if I hurt Ben," Kevin promised. Grandpa Max's released the glare and softened.

"Kevin…I still don't appreciate you deflowering my grandson but if you show me that you are worthy to be my grandson's husband then I will…learn to trust you. But for now I am acting on Ben's behalf," Grandpa Max informed.

"Don't worry sir. I will not let you down," Kevin promised. Grandpa Max patted Kevin on the shoulder and smiled at him (a/n O.o). Kevin was shocked at the sudden mood change.

"Well, make yourself comfortable and you can probably share with Ben when sleeping. But no 'playing'," warned Grandpa Max. They both went back inside with smiles on their faces. Ben smiled and jumped into Kevin's arms and snuggled in. Kevin tightened his grip around Ben and hugged. Gwen cooed again while Grandpa Max rolled his eyes.

_End of Flashback_

Grandpa Max and Gwen were cooking DECENT FOOD for once, probably because Gwen forced Grandpa Max to let her cook "edible" food. It was good for a change for once. Ben and Kevin were outside snuggling enjoying each other's company as well as the cool breeze. They both shared a kiss until Ben started deepening it and made it into a make out. Kevin was playing safe in case Grandpa Max was watching, he didn't want to look like some pervert grabbing Ben's ass and massaging it. Ben moaned and demanded for more by grabbing Kevin's hand to place it on his ass so he could hold him up. Kevin moved his hand away and broke the kiss.

"Ben no…we can't, plus we're outside. And your Grandpa might be watching (which he was)," said Kevin softly. Ben pouted and tried to seduce Kevin once more. Ben kissed him and Kevin pulled away gently.

"Kevin," whined Ben.

"Ben…don't. Save some for when we are truly alone," purred Kevin. Ben looked down sadly since he couldn't get any LOVE from Kevin. Kevin being a sap he was, he kissed Ben softly but only for a moment until he pulled away. Grandpa Max smiled at the amount of responsibility showed by Kevin.

'_Maybe Kevin is compatible with Ben,' _thought Grandpa Max. He went back to helping Gwen to cook and not before long lunch was ready. They all ate quietly outside and chat a little bit as well. Kevin thought it was nice to finally belong to a family of group. He felt isolated ever since he was abandoned being a freak and all really put him down. Well, until he found Ben that is. Kevin never thought he would ever be happy again but happiness only comes when good things happen to you and that good thing is usually (perhaps always) love.

As the Tennyson's and Kevin started traveling back to Bellwood they all got closer to each other. Kevin seemed to be earning Grandpa Max's trust (as well as Gwen's) slowly. It was good progress and everything was going smoothly. After driving for one whole day they all stopped by a city to get some rest and refreshments. Grandpa Max decided that they're going to stay at a 4 star hotel (since Ben blew up their opportunity last time). To finally sleep in a real bed was good stuff. Grandpa Max decided to pay for two rooms, one with a queen size bed and the other with two single beds. Before everyone made their way to their rooms Grandpa Max pulled Kevin to the side for another private word.

"Kevin…you have been very responsible in your behavior and I think it is time for me to trust you with Ben without my supervision. So I have paid for a room that has a queen size bed and I thought you could some alone time," said Grandpa Max. "Even though you already took his innocence away," he muttered. Kevin shifted uncomfortably.

"Uhm...well I really appreciate all of it sir…but can I tell you something?" asked Kevin.

"You can call me Max. But yeah…you can tell me something," said Grandpa Max softly.

"Uuhm…well I'm sorry for taking…action before actually committing myself to Ben…if you get my drift," said Kevin awkwardly.

"Well I wish it happened way later on Ben's life…like when he's married (Kevin winced) but I guess he wouldn't have loved you if both of you haven't slept together," sighed Grandpa Max. "But…it's been done and we can't change so we have to live with it although we don't have to look at it negatively," he reassured. Kevin sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much sir. I won't let you down," Kevin promised.

"I said you can call me Max. Don't think you're being rude by calling me that," Grandpa Max smiled at Kevin reassuringly. Kevin sighed in relief. Once both guys came back to Ben and Gwen they all headed to their rooms. Kevin and Ben went inside the one with the queen sized bed while Grandpa Max and Gwen into the other. As Kevin stripped into his boxers (Ben's pajamas are too small) he settled on top of the bed and turned on the TV. Ben was in the bathroom and felt really, REALLY in the mood for sex. Ben looked at the junior bathrobe that was provided in the bathroom and having a sexy thought, he stripped down to nothing and put on the bathrobe.

"Oooohhhh Kevin…" Ben sang. He appeared in front of Kevin and placed his hands on the bottom headboard. Kevin looked at him slightly shocked at how direct Ben was. "Don't you want some sugar?" seduced Ben. He pulled down the side of his robe slightly to reveal a tiny chunk of skin. Kevin turned off the TV in a second to savor the sight in front of him. Ben took a few steps back and dropped the bathrobe. Kevin's jaw dropped. Ben slowly crawled over to Kevin and slowly tugged onto Kevin's boxers. Once both were naked Kevin swapped their position and dominated over Ben. Kevin's erection was poking against Ben's thigh. Both moaned at the skin contact.

"Oooh God Ben…I really can't resist you," groaned Kevin. They both kissed passionately while feeling and groping each other. Kevin pushed his hand under Ben's butt cheek and grasped it. Ben gasped which gave access to Kevin to plunge his tongue into Ben's mouth. Their tongues overlapped each other fiercely as they rub against each other. Kevin broke the kiss to start kissing down Ben's neck until he reached his nipples. Kevin sucked on each of them while Ben moaned loudly. Ben swapped their positions so he could give Kevin a blow job. He trailed kissed down Kevin's penis from his toned abs. Ben started kissing Kevin's long hard penis that stood up so much that it looked like it hurt. Ben licked from the base and up to the tip repeatedly while Kevin groaned in ultimate pleasure.

"Oh God Ben! Please…just suck it already!" groaned Kevin. Ben smiled as he sucked the tip for a bit until swallowing the whole member. Ben sucked really hard as if he wanted to get anything off the skin. Kevin wriggled under the pleasure as Ben sucked his dick as if it was a lollipop. Not before long Kevin came inside Ben's mouth. Surprisingly Ben drank it all, a whole 2 weeks' worth of sperm (A/n apparently men produce shit loads of sperm per minute). Kevin panted breathlessly while Ben wiped the dripping sperm from his mouth.

"Was that good, Kev?" Ben asked 'innocently'. Kevin caressed Ben's cheek and nodded still panting. "What do you want now?" Ben asked. Kevin pushed Ben down under him and kissed him hard. Ben moaned and wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck and pulled him closer. Kevin broke the kiss and gave three of his fingers for Ben to suck on. Once it was wet with saliva, Kevin pushed each finger slowly inside Ben and slowly fingering him. He removed his fingers and Ben whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Don't worry, sweet heart. You'll get something way better than my fingers," purred Kevin. Ben moaned and ached into Kevin's touch. Kevin positioned his cock into Ben's hole and slowly pushing in. Ben winced but he and Kevin had done this before so it didn't hurt as much as the first time. All he couldn't wait for was the unbelievable pleasure he gets when Kevin hammers into him. Kevin spread Ben's legs really wide and pushed inside the last half in one swift motion. Ben gasped and moaned loudly and wrapped his legs around Kevin's waist. Kevin started thrusting slowly until his fiancée begged for him to go faster.

"Ahhh uhhh deeper…harder…harder…faster…faster…harder" moaned Ben. Kevin tried to thrust as fast and hard and deep as he could. Ben pushed Kevin under him to more of Kevin's cock could be buried into Ben's hole. Kevin thrust upwards while Ben bounced on top of him and they both met each other in the middle when both pelvises connect. "Ahh uhhh harder, Kevin, harder! Faster…faster!" demanded Ben.

"How can I thrust harder into if you're on top of me" Kevin groaned. Ben moaned loader and loader as the pleasure was overwhelming. Kevin's cocked became harder as Ben moans turned him on. Kevin continued the rhythm until Ben came onto his chest. Kevin pushed Ben under him and thrust harder and faster into Ben pummeling him into the bed that was covered with soft sheets. Ben held his legs (under his thighs) and pulled them wider to help Kevin give more access. Until Kevin was on his last thrust they both moaned as Kevin came for the first time and Ben for the second. They both collapsed panting trying to catch their breath as they held each other. After they regained their oxygen both boys snuggled into each other smelling each other's scent. Not before long they fell asleep in each other's arms living in complete bliss. Hopefully this will continue until they officially get married.

End of Part I

**What did you think? Was it good? I hope it was :D anyway well this fic will still continue its just that I thought I would write 'End of Part I' because I was reading books that had end of part one and end of part two and stuff so I thought it would be cool to put it in my fanfic. Anyway the next chapter is the beginning of part two which will be a time skip where it is take place in five years later (Alien Force) :D so hopefully that will be up next week. And again I'm sorry if I hadn't been updating for a while. Just a clash with my school assessments so yeah. Anyway READ & REVIEW. This is what keeps me going :D**


	7. Hidden Ability

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ben 10

Part II

_5 years later_

"What do you guys want?" a voice asked rudely. The other two people stared at him appalled by his manners.

"Nice to see you too, Kevin," replied one of the two. Kevin raised a brow at him.

"Long time no see, Benji," Kevin sneered. Ben kept the frown on his face.

"Can you guys please stop glaring at each other?" asked the girl. Both boys looked at her and shrugged off their glares.

"Look Kevin, Gwen's right. Let's not fight especially after we just met in five years," said Ben gently. Kevin nodded in agreement, but he seemed a bit irritated. Gwen sighed.

_Flashback_

_5 years ago_

"What? What do you mean you're leaving?" asked Ben in disbelief. Kevin looked Ben straight in the eye.

"Well…my relatives desperately want me to come back to New York so I can sort out things with my parents. I'm not going be away permanently," assured Kevin as he hugged Ben into his chest. Ben clutched onto Kevin's clothes. Ben sighed in relief.

"I thought you were leaving me forever," cried Ben. Kevin rubbed his back in a soothing motion. Ben whimpered at the thought of losing Kevin.

"Of course I won't! I made a promise. And this (he shows Ben his own left hand that had the beautiful wedding ring) is the symbol of my love and loyalty to you. I'll come back don't you worry," Kevin caressed Ben's cheek lovingly. They both kissed passionately and made love one last time before Kevin leaves for New York the next morning.

After Kevin arrives at New York, he called Ben immediately as soon as he arrived. They talked for a while until Kevin's relatives picked him up from the airport. Until it seemed about the time where everyone was asleep, Kevin would call Ben and they would talk for hours until both felt sleepy. This routine continued for quite some time until Kevin forgot to call one night. Ben spent all night calling and texting and there was no reply. Ben thought that Kevin changed his number but shrugged off the idea because he knew Kevin would always tell him first before changing. It was only one night anyway, maybe Kevin was really tired and couldn't make the time to talk. It seemed reasonable at first until Kevin forgot to call for a month. No texts, miscalls, voice mail…nothing. Ben got fed up and just stopped trying all the way through.

He grew up, started high school, joined the school soccer team and moved on with his life. The ominitrix was still in his possession, however, it was sort of forgotten anyway. All cooped up at the bottom of his closet, his clothes draping over the box it was in camouflaging it completely. Ben never forgotten about Kevin, he still loved him without a doubt. He just didn't really bring him up in conversations especially with Gwen and Grandpa Max. It hurt way too much to remember the pain that Kevin caused him for forgetting about him. Kevin probably was the most popular guy in school, a lot of girlfriends (or boyfriends) and was probably having a great social life. Maybe Ben wasn't much to him anymore. Maybe he was just a phase that Kevin was going through, or maybe Kevin found someone else. It hurts every time Ben thought about how Kevin was doing. He wanted to just forget about him all together. It was for the best.

Ben sometimes twirls the ring around his finger. Sometimes he twirls it and kisses it in bed crying softly himself to sleep thinking about his beloved fiancée. It took quite a while until Ben started to get over Kevin. Gwen suggested him to start dating with a few guys at his school. He was reluctant at first until he finally gave in.

_End of Flashback_

"How was it in the null void?" asked Ben.

"Learned a few new tricks that I could use to kick your ass," Kevin replied while smirking.

"Judging by our past you didn't seem to be kicking mine much," it Ben's turn to smirk. Kevin glared at him while Ben chuckled. Gwen stayed silent. It wasn't a very good start but everything started clicking into place once Kevin joined the party. Well…at the beginning it was more like he was bribed to but it'll work eventually. After a few months, Kevin was slowly gaining their trust. They never mentioned Kevin's and Ben's past relationship as it was considered a taboo. Gwen didn't really want to bring it up especially after Grandpa Max disappeared she didn't want to picking on scab on Ben's leg. He was under enough stress already. It got even worse when his parents found out about him fighting aliens. Although, when they found out that Kevin was dating Ben and that he was 'engaged' their reaction was surprisingly not as bad.

_Flashback_

"Okay…are you ready?" asked Ben nervously. Kevin was shaking like hell. "You're not getting cold feet are you?" he asked. Kevin shook his head vigorously.

"No, I'm just scared of your dad," Kevin replied sacredly.

"Why?"

"Because he's gonna kill me for taking your virginity."

"No, he won't. Don't worry, he's gonna be okay with it."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay (sigh) let's do it," Both boys took a deep breath in and rang the doorbell. A blonde woman opened the door presumably Ben's mom. She looked delighted to see Ben and…possibly Kevin. A brown haired man seemed to see the two boys and came towards the door greeting Ben and…possibly Kevin.

"Oh Ben! I missed you soooo much! How was your holiday?" Ben's mom asked while hugging her son to death. Kevin stood there awkwardly twiddling his thumbs. Ben's mother seemed to have noticed him. She let go Ben and smiled at Kevin. "Oh hello, you must be Benji's friend," she shook Kevin's hand while he blushed furiously. "I'm Benji's mother, you can call me Sandra," she greeted sweetly. Kevin smiled timidly. Ben giggled at him.

"Hi, I'm Kevin Levin. It's a pleasure to meet you" Kevin greeted shyly. Ben's father shook his hand as well.

"Well nice to meet you Kevin. I'm Ben's father, but you can call me Carl." greeted Ben's dad. Kevin seemed to gain more confidence after introducing himself to Ben's parents. Both boys went inside and made themselves comfortable on the couch. They talked for a while about the funny things that happened, the places they went to, the people they meet etc. It wasn't until Ben nudged Kevin to remind him about what they should confess to his parents. Kevin hissed under his breath thinking that he could've gotten away with it.

"Uhmm Mom…Dad…" Ben started. Kevin tensed and gripped his pants. "We…have something to tell you…" Ben continued. Kevin started clenching his teeth and felt his heart beat really fast. Ben held Kevin's hand and intertwined fingers with his. Luckily his parents didn't notice the small move. They kept their eyes on Ben and Kevin waiting for Ben to tell them what he wanted.

"Honey, you can tell us anything," reassured Sandra. Kevin took deep breaths waiting for the chance to talk and tell his fiancée's parents that they were getting married in the future. Not to mention that he took their innocent son's virginity at the age of ten. That might be something they're not too happy about.

"Is it something big, son? If you think we're gonna get angry then I promise we won't," Carl said reassuringly. Kevin and Ben both took deep breaths.

"We're together," confessed Kevin. Both parents looked confused. "I mean like…together-together…perhaps in love" he continued. Ben's parents' faces changed from confused to shock. Their eyes widened. Ben gripped Kevin's hand tighter in nervousness.

"He proposed…" Ben confessed softly lifting up his hand revealing the shiny diamond ring. His mother gasped while his father looked at it mesmerized. "And I accepted…I hope this doesn't make you mad…" Ben looked extremely worried. "I really, really love him…" Ben whimpered. His parents' eyes softened.

"Uhh, son, didn't you ever think that maybe it's just a phase? I mean I don't really mind that you like boys, but are you sure Kevin is the one?" asked Carl. "No offence or anything," he apologized to Kevin.

"None taken," Kevin replied. Ben shifted uncomfortably.

"I've never been so sure of my life…he's my everything…" Ben confessed. His dad looked at his mom with a worried look.

"Uhm Ben, sweetie…did you and Kevin ever…you know…bond?" Sandra asked awkwardly.

"What do you mean by that?" Ben asked.

"Well…like…make love?" she asked. Ben looked confused and afraid at the same time.

"Y-yes we did," he replied back. Kevin looked completely lost in the conversation. There was definitely something going on and Ben's parents seem to know about it. "Why?" he asked. Both of his parents took deep breaths in.

"Ben…when you were a baby, newly born, the doctor came to us to give some important information about you…he said that you have this rare ability that was an early development in the world," Sandra started.

"W-what is it? Is it something bad?" Ben asked, scared. Kevin grasped his hand gently.

"I wouldn't consider it a bad thing but it might be a shock to you," Sandra replied.

"You see son…you have the ability to reproduce. Meaning you are able to bear a kid," Carl explained to him. Ben's and Kevin's eyes widened at the news.

"I-I-I I can get pregnant?" Ben asked disbelievingly.

**Hahaha I'm sooooo mean…I thought it was really good to leave it there :D. Oh and by the way it's still in the flashback so don't forget that. Hope you guys liked it and yes this fic will be an mpreg. Sorry for not putting it at the front but yeah some fics are like that and I wasn't really sure whether I should or not but I did anyway :D**

**READ AND REVIEW (because this is what keeps the fic going :D)**


	8. Never Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10**

Ben sat there with Kevin dumbfounded at the information they had just been given. Both Ben's parents have serious faces showing that they were not lying.

"I-I-I…that…c-can't be true…I'm a boy!" Ben stuttered. Kevin looked on the ground the whole time. What happened if Ben got pregnant? He's going to be a father at the age of 11. It wasn't good, but abortion was out of the question no matter what.

"I'm afraid that it's true, Benjamin. HHHHHowever, the good news is that you can't pregnant at this age," reassured Sandra. Ben sighed in relief, however Kevin on the other hand was a tiny bit disappointed because he wasn't going to have a bundle of joy soon, but relieved at the same time. At least he could keep his head intact to his body a little longer.

"So this means that….?" Ben asked rhetorically.

"This means that there is a certain age until you can bear a baby," informed Carl. Ben raised a brow. "You can get pregnant at the age of 15 and up," he continued. Ben nodded in understanding. Kevin kept his head down.

"I am sincerely sorry Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson. I have acted very foolishly and I apologize," Kevin apologized politely. Carl patted his shoulder reassuringly and Sandra cupped his cheek. This caused Kevin to look up in surprise at the kindness.

"Oh Kevin, kids nowadays want to experiment but I just never thought that you and Ben would at the age of 11 but it's fine….I just want you to be more careful starting now," warned Sandra softly. Carl patted Kevin's shoulder reassuringly. Kevin seemed extremely shocked at the amount of kindness Ben's parents showed to him. It was a good thing, a VERY good thing.

"I thank you gratefully for accepting me as Ben's fiancée and for accepting me as a person…" said Kevin shyly.

"Oh Kevin, you don't have to fully put on a mask, shy people don't survive around here," stated Carl with a grin. Kevin grinned uneasily. Ben smirked at him while Sandra smiled.

_End of Flashback_

Ben stood their silently as Gwen was calling him softly to get his attention. After failing for quite some time Ben was still staring into space. Gwen looked at him curiously as his face seemed to portray deep thought.

"Oi Ben!...Ben! Oi Ben!" Kevin screamed. Ben snapped out of deep thought and shook his thoughts away.

"W-what?" Ben asked quietly. Kevin raised a brow at him, Gwen just looked concerned.

"You just blanked out for a while there…did I bust your move?" Kevin smirked. Ben seemed to gain his sense back.

"I think you were the one who got his ass kicked," retorted Ben. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I think you used that before, so it's kinda getting lame," pointed out Kevin. Ben grinned. Kevin was lucky enough that none of the Tennyson's caught his small grin he just displayed.

"Anyway, what reason do you have to show up here?" Ben asked.

"I'm doing some alien tech trading with clients," replied Kevin. Ben raised an eyebrow. Kevin made eye contact with him and gave him a suspicious look. "I have a feeling that you're not gonna leave me alone aren't you?" assumed Kevin. Ben nodded with a sly smile. Gwen chuckled quietly. (A/n and this is the start of Ben 10 Alien force :P).

**Time skip**

Ben and Gwen made their towards Kevin's garage as he was fixing his car. Kevin rolled out from under his green Camaro and sat upright to see the giggling faces of the Tennysons (a/n yes Ben still giggles). Kevin smiled inwardly as he saw Ben's happy face.

'_It's been while I have seen that smile. I wish it was at me…just like back then,'_ Kevin thought sadly.

"What are you two giggling about?" Kevin asked. Both Tennyson's giggled at each other before answering.

"Ben's got a date tonight," Gwen giggled. Ben smiled and giggled with his cousin. Kevin's heart broke there and then.

'_Oh…a date…it seems like he moved on,'_ Kevin thought depressingly. He kept his poker face on making sure Ben couldn't see his emotions.

"Oh…really? Who is she?" he asked. Ben frowned and hesitated before answering.

"**He **is the quarterback of the football team at my high school. His name is James," answered Ben putting back on his smile.

"Oh yeah I forgot you liked guys," Kevin replied smoothly. However, in Ben's ears it wasn't so smooth. The smile from his lips dropped. Ben looked at Kevin in disbelief.

'_I can't believe he just said that! Does he think what happened between us was nothing? It's as if he forgot everything we've been through!' _Ben thought angrily. He quickly changed his expression and shook off the thought.

"It's fine," Ben replied.

'_No! It's no fine at all!' _Ben thought angrily again.

"So…did you guys come here just to tell me that?" Kevin asked. Deep inside, he wished that they did so he could brood in private. Gwen shook her head.

"No. We came here since were thinking of getting a burger or to and then head over to Mr. Smoothies," Gwen replied smoothly. Kevin raised a brow.

"And you need someone to drive there I'm guessing?" Kevin asked. He knew that was the reason, what other reason is there? Gwen nodded while Ben shifted from foot to foot. Kevin sighed. "Alright. I'll take you except you're treating," Gwen smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Kevin, you're the best," and with that Gwen kissed him on the cheek. Ben winced and looked away.

'_I used to do that…'_Ben thought sadly.

Ben stood near the counter waiting for his order. It wasn't long before his name was called out. He picked up the three smoothies and went straight towards Gwen and Kevin. The three of them sat down and drank their smoothie while chatting softly. Both Kevin and Ben may contribute to the conversation equally, they both were in deep thought at the same time. Later that night, Ben was getting ready for his date. Kevin, on the other hand, was getting ready to pick up Ben. He sat on his bed thinking about what he should wear.

'_Should I dress up? I mean…I'm only picking up Ben and driving him to where his date is but…it's not illegal to look good as well...right?' _Kevin thought reassuringly. By the time he was ready to pick Ben up he was dressed in a long sleeve black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up with a pair of dark jeans and black dress shoes. He looked at himself in the mirror making sure he looked good and his hair was appropriate. He styled about…three times now and it seemed fine.

He picked up his keys, felt his pockets to see if his wallet was there (and it was), checked his appearance in the mirror and then made his way over to his car. In about two minutes he was at Ben's door step. Kevin stared at the white oak wood door before knocking. It was as if Ben's date was him…but it wasn't. Kevin hesitated before knocking. After a few seconds he knocked softly. The opened and Ben's shoulder length hair appeared along with his face and the rest of his beautiful appearance. Kevin's eyes widened as he saw Ben's full body in front of him.

Ben was wearing a sleeveless (with thin straps) black dress that stopped half-way on his thigh with a shawl weaved through his arms, a small matching black purse in his hand and a pair of three inch black high heeled shoes. He smiled at Kevin and closed the door behind him. Kevin looked at him up and down in amazement.

"Hey Kev," Ben greeted timidly. Kevin was dumbstruck.

"I-I-I I…wh-wha…" Kevin was at loss of words. Ben shifted shyly. Kevin shook his head and took a deep breath in and out. "Y-you look absolutely beautiful," Kevin complimented. Ben smiled shyly.

"Thanks Kev. So do you," Ben replied with another shy smile. Kevin looked down in embarrassment. "Uhmm…this may sound weird but…what are you doing here?" he asked. Kevin looked up at him with a shocked expression.

'_Oh shit! What am I doing here? Okay…uhm…make something up,'_ thought Kevin quickly.

"Oh, I thought that maybe we can grab a drink or two before your date comes to pick you up," Kevin asked. Ben's eyes lightened.

"Oh, that would be great but you don't mind if we have it at home do you? I mean James could be here any moment so…," Ben trailed off.

"No it's great w-we can have a drink here if you wa-" Kevin got caught off as the sound of a car engine rang in front of Ben's house. Kevin turned around as Ben looked ahead. There was a good looking guy in car. He looked at Ben and smiled as he got out of the car carrying a bouquet of peach colored roses.

"Hey Benji," greeted the figure.

"Hey James," Ben greeted softly. James smiled at him and looked at Kevin. He smiled at him as well and offered his hand.

"Hi, I'm James, nice to meet you" James greeted kindly. Kevin shook his hand.

"Hey I'm Kevin, nice to meet you too" Kevin replied nicely. He gave him a quick glance. James didn't realize as he was occupied with Ben. The guy didn't look buff and he surely wasn't arrogant. His face and warm smile told Kevin everything. And the fact that he seemed like a great guy, scared the shit out of Kevin.

"These are for you," James said as he offered Ben the bouquet of roses. Ben smiled excitedly and smelt the roses.

"Aww, James, they're beautiful. Thank you," Ben thanked and kissed James on the cheek. Kevin looked away and frowned. "I'll put these in a vase and then we can head off," he said as he opened the door to his home again and walked inside. In a few seconds he came back out with a smile. "Alright I'm ready to go," Ben announced. Kevin winced as he felt left out.

"Cool. Let's go," James said. He took Ben's hand in his and kissed it gently. Ben blushed. "By the way you look amazing," he complimented. Ben blushed even harder.

"Thanks…oh, James," Ben called softly.

"Yeah?"

"Wait for me in the car…I just need to have a short word with Kevin."

"Sure. Don't be long, I booked our reservation at seven."

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec," Ben replied. James made his way to his car while Ben turned back to Kevin. "Hey…look, sorry about that. Looks like we can't have that drink anymore…I'll talk to you later," Ben apologized. Kevin looked up.

"Oh no, it's fine…but look if anything happens call me okay?" Kevin said. Ben nodded and made his way towards James' car. As the car took off, Kevin went back inside his own car and sat there for a few moments.

'_I guess he really forgot about what happened between us…'_ Kevin thought sadly. Tear started coming down his cheeks as he sniffed softly.

Later than night, Ben and James had a wonderful time after dinner. They laughed and talked about so many things. Until it was about ten o'clock, James led Ben towards his car. Ben leaned on the trunk as James stood in front of him. He cupped James' cheek and gazed at his eyes. James smiled.

"Did you have fun?" he asked. Ben smiled.

"I had a lot of fun. Thank you," Ben said.

"Let's get you back home. I don't want you to go home too late," James stated. Ben nodded sweetly. As James drove back to Ben's house, he escorted him to the porch.

"Uhm…thank you…again for a wonderful night," Ben thanked again. James smiled and chuckled.

"It's my pleasure," James replied. They both stared at each other for a while. "Hey Ben…can I…can I…kiss you?" he asked shyly. He blushed deeply while Ben smiled softly.

"Sure…" Ben approved. James leaned in slowly while Ben also leaned in slowly. Their lips touched softly creating a soft gentle kiss. James snaked his arms around Ben's thin feminine waist and pulled him closer so he could deepened the kiss. Ben wrapped his arms around James' neck and pressed himself closer.

'_Mmmm…Kevin…'_ Ben thought softly. _'Mmm…wait…this isn't Kevin!'_ Ben opened his eyes to meet a pair of closed eyes. James pulled away gently and opened his eyes. He smiled at Ben while Ben returned the smile uneasily.

"Well…I gotta get going…see you on Monday," James said. Ben nodded and waved goodbye. James bid goodbye and drove off. Ben sighed in frustration. He went inside his house and went straight to his room. He closed the door and leant against it. He slowly slid down and sat down clutching his head in frustration.

'_I just thought about Kevin as I was kissing James! Oh my god! I'm still in love with him!'_ Ben thought hopelessly. Tears came down his cheeks gently as sobs came shortly afterwards. Ben hugged himself as he sobbed his heart out. _'Oh, what am I going to do?' _He thought sadly.

**And that's it for today! I hope you like that and the next chapter will be up next week…hopefully. Anyways…please REVIEW! Those are what keeps me going…sometimes I get annoyed at people who favorite the story and don't review I need feedback and if you have any ideas you can give them to me and I might consider putting them in . 'till next time**

**P.s READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Hidden Jealousy

**Hi, everyone! It's Dragon Ruler 06 now! So far, so good with this story I adopted. Wish me much luck on it, my fingers are crossed as I am typing this note now. XD Anyway, this may not be the turn Luna-no-Hana-21 was going when she first started this story, but it is mine now and the only thing I can hope for it to make her proud.**

**Again, wish me much luck!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, none of them.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Still not believing that he was thinking of _Kevin_ while he kissed James, Ben changed into his pajamas with a racing mind and curled up in bed, tucking his blanket under his chin and squeezing his eyes closed. Thirty minutes later, his mind still hadn't calmed down enough for him to sleep. He rolled over onto his back and covered his face with his pillow.

It was so complicated. Maybe he could talk to Gwen in the morning. She always offered him great advice when he went through complications in life. Like when Kevin forgot to call, text, or contact him in any way five years ago. Gwen was the one who talked him into moving on and comforted him when he broke down.

With that now in mind, Ben sighed heavily and put the pillow back under his head and finally drifted to sleep. Though his mind wasn't as calm as he thought it was.

Flashing of the past swept before his eyes as he dreamed. The first time he and Kevin made love in Kevin's former home. The ring. Coming home with him.

Morning came too soon and Ben didn't feel like he had any rest at all. He groaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head with a yawn before stretching his arms and getting up to get ready for the day. Once he was completely dressed, gently tugging on the sleeves of his green jacket, his eyes couldn't help but travel to the spot where he put the ring.

He loves Kevin, he knows he does. But Kevin moved on, most likely. He didn't get overly possessive or jealous when Gwen mentioned that Ben had a date yesterday. There was no contact between them for five years. What were the chances of Kevin actually still loving him after so long?

He didn't want to give himself false hope or make Kevin think he was waiting for something that would never happen, but he couldn't help it. He went over to the drawer where he stashed little things that he didn't want to lose in his closet. He actually took the ring off about four months ago, reluctantly. Gwen convinced him that he would never move on with it always on his finger as a reminder of everything. He still put it on every single night. It was strange otherwise.

The drawer slid open quietly and Ben's hand dove in, moving things left and right until he saw the small black box he put the ring into. He grabbed it and opened it, letting a soft smile grace his lips at the sight of the beautiful ring Kevin gave him five years ago. With a silent sigh, he removed the ring from the box and slipped it onto his finger, staring at it.

It felt like it belonged there. It always had. He sometimes slipped it on for a day or two after taking it off for the first time. Gwen got on his case every now and then when she finally noticed it, but Ben just told her he was used to it being there and it felt strange not to have it on. She backed off a little bit and let him slowly adjust to the ring's absence.

Maybe Kevin won't notice it.

He went to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast and left with a 'later!' to Carl and Sandra once he was done. Not really surprised, Gwen was right there at the sidewalk, looking like she was about to go up to his house and drag him out by the ear.

"How long have you been waiting?" he asked with a smile.

"Five minutes," she answered, her arms crossed.

"Sorry," Ben said, his shoulders shrugging slightly as they started walking to Kevin's. He was pretty much the only one with the technology that would tell them if anything was happening somewhere or if a Plumber was calling. "If it makes you feel any better, I tried to rush."

"Yeah, makes me feel so much better," Gwen sarcastically commented before smiling. "So spill! How was your date?"

"It was great!" the brunet answered happily, returning the smile. "James took me out to eat then we talked for a while, but it was still fun! Oh, get this, Kevin came over before James picked me up."

"Really?" Gwen asked in amazement. "Why?"

"Wanted to go get a drink or two before my date," Ben replied with another shrug.

"I really hope this doesn't make things awkward for you two," the red-head stated. "I mean, we're supposed to be a team now. And considering everything between you two…"

"I know," Ben sighed, tilting his head down. "Don't worry. It won't. I don't think anything we did in the past even matters to Kevin anymore. I was probably nothing more than a phase to him."

"Ben," Gwen sympathetically said, placing a hand on his arm. "Don't think like that."

"It's true," Ben argued.

"We don't know that," Gwen interjected. "I know you're still in love with Kevin. I see that look in your eyes. And I can see that ring on your finger."

Ben hid his hand in his pocket. "What ring?" he asked.

"The ring Kevin gave you five years ago," Gwen pointed out, grabbing him by his wrist and pulling his hand out of his pocket before lifting his hand up to point at the band on his finger.

"I just wanted to wear it today, okay!" Ben defensively exclaimed as he yanked his wrist from Gwen's grasp. He looked at it and sighed heavily. "Alright, confession time."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Well…James kissed me last night," Ben started.

Gwen squealed. "So soon? Wait, you better not be changing the subject on me!"

"I'm not, let me finish," he placated her. "Well, when he kissed me…I don't know. I just suddenly thought of Kevin. I've tried, Gwen… but I don't think I'm ever going to be over Kevin. He's my first everything."

His cousin sighed gently and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard, Ben. I may not understand, and I probably never will. But you need to move on. Kevin hasn't even acted like he wants what you two used to have."

"You know how he is," Ben commented with a tilt of his head. "He's been a proud guy ever since he was a kid. But you're right. He hasn't, has he… but what about when he came over before my date last night? That's gotta mean something!"

"It could mean anything, Ben," Gwen sighed again. "He could have just asked you out as a friend. Not as a boyfriend. Besides, he knows you have a boyfriend already. Hence you going on a date with another guy and not him."

"Yeah, yeah," Ben waved off as they neared the place Kevin currently resided.

"Yo!" Kevin called out when he saw them approached after coming out from under his car.

"Hey, Kevin!" the cousins greeted back.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked as he popped the hood open and leaned over the engine. Ben couldn't help but stare as he watched the muscles ripple under Kevin's skin while the older teen worked.

"Nothing much," Gwen answered with a wave of her hand. "Hear anything lately?"

"No," Kevin said as he pulled back from the engine and put the hood back down. "Could always drive around until we do hear something, though," he suggested, wiping his hands on a slightly dirty rag he has probably been using the past few times he's worked on the car.

"Only if you clean up," Gwen commented, noticing all the smudges Kevin was currently covered in. "It's only ten in the morning. How long have you been working on that thing?"

"Hey, this 'thing' is my pride and joy," Kevin shot back. "You have any idea how long and how much I had to save up to get it? How bad it was when I did? How much I had to spend to get it like this? No, you don't."

"Kevin's a car fanatic, Gwen," Ben pointed out. "Leave him alone. Girls don't mess with a guy's car like a guy doesn't mess with a girl's shoes."

"What he said," the older teen agreed.

Gwen sighed heavily. "You may mentally be a girl, Ben, but you're still as annoying as any guy I ever met," she told him.

"Hey! I'm not mentally a girl!"

"Tennyson, you giggle like a girl," Kevin pointed out. "Not to mention you were wearing a dress last night."

Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up!" Ben snapped. "What is this, Pick on Ben Day?"

"Yes," the other two answered.

"I hate you both," the younger boy pouted.

"Would a smoothie make you feel better?" Kevin asked with a smirk, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Ben hummed gently, tapping his chin for a few seconds. "Maybe," he answered, grinning widely.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So what did you do on your date?" Gwen asked as Ben sipped at his smoothie. Kevin acted like he was ignoring the conversation, but was listening with undivided attention.

"Nothing much," Ben answered with a shrug. "He took me to this fancy restaurant and we just talked about anything and everything."

"What did you two talk about?" Gwen pressed on.

"Well at first, he was going on and on about football, then he asked me about soccer and then everything just kind of went into random subjects from there," he said, waving his hand off slightly. "We still had fun. He has a good sense of humor."

"You know you gotta introduce him to the family, right?" Gwen commented with a smile. "Get the approval of Uncle Carl and Aunt Sandra."

Kevin flinched, but disguised it as him popping his neck. He remembered meeting them. He was terrified of what they would do if he ever showed his face. No doubt the lack of contact five years ago was hard on Ben and they would probably blame him the most.

"As well as myself and Grandpa Max," Gwen continued.

"If we find him," Ben said lowly, his eyes moving to the side a little bit.

Gwen patted his hand. "We will," she assured him. "But James still needs everyone's approval. He would probably even need Kevin's."

"What?" Ben and Kevin both exclaimed.

"Considering," she offered. "I mean, you two are exes."

"Then why would James need my approval?" Kevin asked with a scoff.

Gwen sighed gently. "Never mind, ignore that last part," she said, waving it off. "Unless you think they're something wrong with James."

"Yeah, he's way too nice," Kevin sneered. "No guy is that nice unless they want something. Seriously, the guy brought Ben flowers. Fucking flowers!"

"So he was being romantic," Ben shrugged off. "Why is that such a big deal?"

"Look, Tennyson," Kevin sighed harshly. "If there's one thing I learned from living on the streets all those years ago, it's that there _is_ such a thing as 'too nice'. No one is that nice unless they have an ulterior motive. They act all nice and sweet until they know you don't have your guard up, then they use you for whatever. Manipulate you and make it seem otherwise. I got a bad feeling from that guy. You should watch yourself around him."

"You know what?" Ben scoffed. "I think you're just jealous."

Kevin stared at him incredulously. Well that would be one reason he didn't like James, but it doesn't mean what he said wasn't true. "Jealous?" he repeated.

"Yeah, jealous," Ben confirmed.

"I'm not jealous!" the older teen argued.

"You're acting like it," the other pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not jealous, alright? I'm just warning you to keep your guard up," Kevin scoffed, turning his head away before taking a drink from the smoothie by his arm.

Ben smirked at him sarcastically, giving him the 'yeah, right' look. Kevin was jealous. Something inside of the younger teen grew giddy at that little piece of knowledge. Maybe Kevin still had some sort of feelings for him. Not all hope of them getting back together was lost. Yet Kevin is a proud person. He won't admit anything first, unless he finally grew impatient and irritated and just suddenly yelled everything at the top of his lungs.

"Hey, Kevin," Gwen suddenly broke off the argument when Ben was about to say something else. "Why is your Plumber's badge flashing?"

Both boys looked down at the badge that Kevin placed on the table in case it picked up a signal or anything. Kevin reached down to pick ip up and a holographic map appeared above the badge with one flashing dot on it. "It's picked up the signal of another Plumber's badge," he answered.

"So should we?" Ben asked, already getting to his feet.

"Yeah," Gwen answered. "We should."

"Then let's get going," Kevin added, tossing his empty smoothie cup into the trash can about fifteen feet away.

"Nice toss," Ben complimented, heading towards the car once he dropped his empty cup into the trash.

Kevin grinned playfully. "Yeah, I got some skills."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Hi everyone! It's Dragon again! Well this is my first chapter written by me for this story and I hope it is good enough. Luna (can I call you Luna?), if you have read this chapter, I hope you are pleased with it. I have tried the best I can.**

**Now I would like reviews and for everyone to tell me how I am doing with this story so far. I would greatly appreciate it. Flamers will be deleted. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Reviews saying how well I am doing will be loved! XD Review! And I will try to make future chapters longer. **


	10. Trusting Him Slowly

**I only have like, the first four DVDs of Alien Force and I ain't too sure on where I am supposed to be around here, so I won't be adding anything from the episodes…at least not much... I'm gonna squeeze things in from 'Save the Last Dance', but only because the Baby Chills were adorable and it would give Ben a chance to get used to being a mother! XD Ok, I will try to add things in from other episodes, but we're going at this by my pace and whatever. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10. Wish I did because it would be fun, but I don't.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was 'James this' and 'James that'. Kevin was ready to strangle James. The guy is too nice, it freaked Kevin out. It brought out the street kid in him, the kid that he used to be before he met Ben. He would probably be laughed at, but his conscience sounded a lot like his kid self from when he lived on the streets. He learned the smarts. Learned how to read people and never trusted many. He was exposed to the world's cruelty at an early age.

Ben and Gwen, on the other hand, have lived mostly sheltered lives. They probably weren't aware of how difficult the world could be before Ben got the Omnitrix and had to fight aliens on an almost daily basis. Even then, they only dealt with aliens and not with the bad side of humanity. He wasn't even thinking about Dr. Animo or any other mortal human enemy Ben has made over the years.

Everyone had a darker side, some more than others. Kevin himself was a good example, when he remembered all he did as a kid living on the streets. Never knowing the difference between right and wrong, or know yet choosing to do the wrong. Poor Ben and Gwen were so used to agreeing with good aliens and fighting bad aliens, they never took the time to realize that there is plenty of bad in humanity, mostly covered up or ignored.

Sometimes, Kevin wanted to thank his mother for dumping him on the streets. If she didn't, then he wouldn't have this sixth sense. And currently, as he watched James and Ben, that sixth sense was screaming at him.

What started out as a normal day at Mr. Smoothie's (talking about aliens, what they could be planning, then joking around just to make each other laugh) took a turn that made Kevin want to punch someone.

Namely James.

The guy was all over Ben! And Ben, being the nice guy he is, just invited his boyfriend to sit with them and James practically pulled Ben onto his lap. Yeah, Kevin can read this guy like a freaking magazine.

Gwen was completely accepting of the guy. Barely knew him yet she was fine with him wrapping himself around Ben like he was trying to devour him. Jealousy may play a big factor in the reason as to why Kevin doesn't like James, but the little voice in his head ordering him to keep an eye on the guy was a large factor, too.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get another smoothie, okay, guys?" Ben said.

"I'll go with you," Gwen stated as the teen rose to his feet. She stood as well and the two headed towards the building to order some more.

Ben paused for a moment. "James, got a specific flavor you want?" he called over his shoulder.

"Umm… Just a strawberry banana would be good," James answered with a small smile.

"Alright!" Ben exclaimed before the cousins continued on their way.

"Whatever you're planning, no one is going to let you go through with it," Kevin warned James.

James turned narrowed eyes to him and the smile he had fell into a tight line. "Who says I'm planning anything with Ben?" James asked.

"Who mentioned you were planning something with Ben?" Kevin shot back with a triumphant smirk.

James glared at him. "Well it's probably safe to assume that is who you are talking about, being his friend and all," James pointed out.

"First off, you know what the say about assuming," Kevin pointed out, lifting one finger. "It makes an ass out of you and me. And I don't like being made an ass out of." He lifted a second finger. "Second, I'm not his friend, I'm his ex."

James snorted. "No wonder he ditched you and got with me," the other teen commented.

"Cruising for a bruising," Kevin warned.

"Why do you even care what he does with whoever he wants?" James scoffed. "He left you. He's mine now. What we do is none of your concern."

Kevin glared. The way this guy said that really made him uncomfortable. "I'm just keeping an eye out for him," Kevin stated, shrugging his shoulders as he straightened up a little bit. "Besides, I bet there isn't a thing about Ben you really know."

"Oh really?" James drawled out with a challenging expression. "Try me."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Wrong."

"Huh?"

"Favorite show?"

"Sumo Slammers."

"I'll give you that one. Favorite sport?"

"Soccer."

"Nope."

"Now I know you're lying."

Kevin smirked. "I'm only proving how little you really know," he pointed out. "His favorite color is green, dipshit. What, don't notice what he's wearing? Or are you too busy mentally undressing him? And just because he plays soccer doesn't mean it's his favorite sport."

"Then what is?" James asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Classified," Kevin taunted before noticing the cousins coming back towards the table, both holding two smoothies each. "You know, normally it's the guy that is supposed to get the drinks," he told James before the Tennyson cousins were in hearing range. James glared at him.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked when she noticed James's glare and Kevin smug expression.

Ben sat next to James, handing him his smoothie. The glare vanished as though it was never there as James thanked Ben for the beverage and kissed Ben on the cheek. Kevin's smug look turned into a glare as Ben blushed and tried to hide his face as he drank his smoothie.

"Nothing," Kevin answered Gwen, taking the smoothie she offered him. "Jamsie and I were just having a talk."

"Jamsie?" James exclaimed.

"He gives nearly everyone he meets a weird nickname," Ben pointed out.

"You know that better than anyone, don't cha, Benji?" Kevin asked with a smirk. "And dude, that's my nickname for him! I called him that first!"

Ben looked up at this, a little surprised. Kevin rarely acted like this.

"Kevin, what is with you?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing!" Kevin defended.

Gwen gave him a hard look, then grabbed his arm. "We'll be right back," she told Ben and James, who were watching with wide eyes, amusement in James's eyes, as she dragged Kevin away for a talk. Kevin barely managed to protest before he and Gwen were next to his car and out of hearing range of the other two. "Alright, Kevin. Talk."

"What?" Kevin asked, feigning confusion. He suspected what she was talking about, but had to make sure unless he wanted to make her really mad.

"Why are you so hostile towards James?" she specified.

His suspicions were right. "I don't trust him," he stated. "He's way too nice. He was practically making Ben sit on his lap. And I noticed his hands keep going somewhere they shouldn't."

Gwen crossed her arms. "So what?" she said. "You think James is going to hurt Ben or make him do something he doesn't want to do?"

"Yeah, basically," Kevin answered with a nod. "Look, I learned to read people. Remember when I was a kid living on the streets? Just another freak running around with a power all my own. Every bit of kindness I got generally ended with me being hurt or abandoned or anything like that. After the first few times, I learned to read people. They can be all smiles and sunshine, but it's in their tones and their eyes. James is interested in Ben, but not in a good way. He's going to end up hurting him."

"Like you did before?" Gwen stated. Kevin flinched. "He loved you. And I can tell he still does now, but he thinks you don't love him anymore. What you did five years ago really did hurt him."

"Things happened! I couldn't keep contact!" Kevin exclaimed, ignoring the slight bit of hope there was for him and Ben to get back together. "Besides, this isn't about me! This is about those two over there!"

"Ben's happy now!" Gwen yelled at him. "And you can't stand that he's with someone else! He's better off with James than someone who would just leave him."

Kevin narrowed his eyes. "You're supposed to be the smart one," he pointed out before walking by her. "I may have left before and a lot of times before that, but do you notice something? I always come back."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Their latest mission taught them a valuable lesson. Not all Plumber Kids were good. And it taught Gwen something as well. When Kevin's 'sixth sense' makes him not trust anyone or find anyone suspicious, there was a reason. Kevin did try to warn them that something was wrong with Michael Morningstar, but neither listened to him. Just like they won't trust him about James. Now, Gwen was starting to doubt herself.

Kevin said not to trust Morningstar, that just because someone has a Plumber's Badge doesn't make them a Plumber or automatically make them a good guy. They couldn't trust Morningstar. He warned them both, and they ignored him. After a while, Ben finally did believe Kevin about Michael. And after falling into Michael's trap, so did Gwen.

The cousins were dropped off at Ben's house and Gwen called her parents to let them know where she was and that she would be staying the night. She and Ben needed to talk.

"You sure you're alright?" Ben worriedly asked her as she sat next to him on his bed.

"A little tired still, but I'm fine," she assured him, patting his arm. "Ben, maybe I should tell you something important."

"What is it?" the other urged, grabbing a pillow and putting it on his lap. "Did Michael do anything else to you?"

"It has nothing to do with Michael," she told him. "It's about Kevin."

"So he was right," Ben shrugged off. "He notices things faster than other people do and he doesn't trust others very well. Remember?"

"That's exactly my point," Gwen stated. Ben was still confused. "Ben, Kevin was saying the same things about Michael that he's been saying about James, the Plumber thing being the only exception. Like you said, Kevin notices things faster than anyone else. And it takes a lot to earn his trust. He generally gives anyone he thinks is okay a chance, but he didn't with Michael. And he still hasn't concerning James."

"So what?" Ben scoffed. "You're starting to think James is bad for me, too? You were the one telling me to move on."

"I know, but maybe you should just be careful around him," Gwen assured him. "Think about this. When has Kevin ever been wrong about trusting certain people?"

Ben stared off to the side a little bit. So far, Kevin has been right about people. Way before Michael, he remembered the summer when they first met. During the time Kevin was with them, he kept an eye on Ben since he was too trusting. He didn't like Gwen much during that time, though he seemed to have warmed up to her lately. There were always a few people that Ben thought were okay, but Kevin always dragged him away from those people, saying something wasn't right with them. He was right then.

Why should he doubt what Kevin says? He was pretty sure his ex wasn't saying the things he's been saying about James just because he was jealous. He doubted Kevin was jealous at all. He most likely moved on a long time ago. Still, Kevin did have a good judgment on people. If he says something was wrong, then there was.

"Alright," he sighed. "I'll be careful around James, but I still think you guys are being a little paranoid."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Here," Kevin said, tossing the Tennyson cousins small devices. Both caught what was thrown at them. They looked like miniature Plumber badges. "They're tracking devices. In case either of you get into trouble, I doubt the bad guys would let you talk on the phone and call for help. Just press the surface button and anyone with a Plumber's Badge can track you. Or in Ben's case, the Omnitrix can track you." He pulled out a Plumber's badge while pulling out his own and handed one to Gwen. "Keep it on you."

"How long have you been working on these?" Ben asked, holding his small tracking device in the palm of his hand.

"A while," Kevin answered. "Just put it somewhere. Pocket or whatever. Just a precaution. We're not always going to be able to contact each other whenever we're in trouble."

"The Plumber badges already have tracking devices in them as well as communication devices," Ben pointed out. "Why did you make these?"

"Because they're small and hard to find," Kevin answered with a grin. "If any one of us is caught and our Plumber Badges are found before we can enable the tracking systems in the badges, we're out of luck. Yeah, the Omnitrix may have a tracking system in it somewhere, but we haven't found it yet. But these are so small, the bad guys won't be able to find them and they can be activated, no problem."

"That makes sense," Gwen commented, taking a closer look at the one she had.

"Just one thing, don't use them if you only want a ride to get a smoothie," Kevin playfully added with a smirk.

"Nah, we'll come bug you ourselves for that one," Ben assured just as playful, waving the older teen off.

"Ha-ha, you're killing me here," Kevin sarcastically stated.

"So, anything new about the DNAliens or the Plumbers yet?" Gwen asked before Ben could retort.

"Maybe," the darker teen answered. "I haven't checked." He turned around and headed towards his car, entering it and messing around with a few things inside. "Nope," he called out. "Nothing so far."

"Good," Gwen stated. "Then we need you're help."

"No smoothies," Kevin snapped at them.

"It's not that," Ben said solemnly. "My cousin and Gwen's brother is missing. We need some help finding him."

Kevin sighed heavily, but knew he could not deny the Tennyson cousins. He learned a long time ago that when they set their minds to one task, they would stop at nothing. "I think I can manage," he said. "Get in."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Alrighty then. A couple of mentions from the early episodes and a few other odds and end. I will get to work on the next chapter as soon as I can, just give me time. Plz review! **


	11. Protection

**Well I am glad everyone is liking the way I am writing this story so far. Again, I will only mention a few things from the episodes, but I'm mostly just winging it. This chapter, I plan on putting my idea for James into motion. And Kevin's right, the guy is cruising for a bruising.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, I don't even own James because he was the original author's creation. **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

There was one thing about James that drove Ben crazy. He wouldn't back off. Once again, Ben has lost Grandpa Max. And no matter what he told James, his boyfriend would not back off and give him some space. It was no wonder why he kept snapping at him.

Of course, after each snap, Ben stormed off only to find himself at Kevin's garage, watching the dark teen work on his car. That he couldn't understand. The car was immaculate, in perfect condition, but Kevin always works on it every second he gets. The car doesn't have any problems, but maybe working on it 24/7 was a big cause for that effect.

"Another fight?" Kevin asked him as Ben took a seat on a stool not too far away.

"Disagreement," Ben answered, placing his chin into his palm.

"Wow, that's the fifth one this week and it's only Wednesday," Kevin noted, mentally dancing. He and Ben rarely got into fights after they got together when he was in the Null Void. Before hand, when he looked like a freak, they got into plenty, but only because of his own stupidity and blaming Ben for his appearance. After that, few, but rare.

"Knock it off, I don't get why you hate James so much," Ben sighed.

"There's something off about him," Kevin commented for what felt like the millionth time.

"You say that about everybody," Ben pointed out.

"And I'm usually right," the dark teen retaliated.

Ben sighed again. No point arguing there. Before he could say anything else, his phone started to ring. "Hello?" he greeted as soon as he pressed the green button. "Oh, hey, James." Kevin froze under his car and listened closely. "Yeah, you were insensitive… Maybe… I don't know… What time? … Okay, I may accept your apology, depending on how you act… I think I am being fair. I just lost my grandpa after finding him after months and you just won't leave me alone… Yeah, right… Okay, I'll go with you to the pier. Pick me up around seven, if that's okay with you… Alright. See ya at seven… Bye."

"You're going on another date with him after a major argument? That makes no sense to me," Kevin stated.

"We're boyfriends, we're supposed to go on dates, Kevin," Ben stated. "Not have sex at every chance we get."

"Hey, don't remember hearing you complain," Kevin commented with a smirk, though he was sure Ben heard it in his tone.

"You know what? How about we just drop this subject," Ben suggested, dropping his head into his hands. A glint on his hand reminded him that he was still wearing the ring Kevin gave him five years ago. After putting it on last time, he never took it off. James often asked about it, but he always changed the subject instead of answering him. The hope that maybe Kevin would want him back was always there, but the older teen hasn't even acted like he has seen the ring on him. Ben wasn't sure what to think anymore and the hope in his chest was slowly dimming away.

Kevin was quiet after that. Ben was stressed, he could hear it. He was always able to read the younger boy, even when they were kids and barely knew each other. The green-eyed teen was always easy to read. He expressed himself so openly. A fitting term would be 'wearing his heart on his sleeve'. Kevin could still see him a little bit, even though he was under his car. He was at an angle where he could see Ben move around, see the expressions on his face or in his beautiful eyes. Kevin so deeply wished that the feelings that swam through Ben eyes every time he saw James would come right back to him. That Ben would look at _him_, not James, like he used to.

He saw Ben look at his hand and saw something in his eyes dying as he stared at the ring. Kevin saw it every time he saw Ben. When they first met up after five years, Kevin took a quick glance at Ben's hands to see if the ring was still there, but it wasn't. When he saw that, Kevin's heart broke. Ben didn't want him anymore. That phrase repeated itself in his head over and over again, and it drove him crazy! It's not true! He kept telling himself. He was proven wrong every day until he finally saw Ben coming to the garage that one day, wearing the ring he gave him. His heart soared.

Ben absentmindedly twirled the ring around his finger repeatedly, watching the light of the garage make the gems gleam. He was completely unaware of Kevin watching him.

"You still got your tracker with you?" Kevin asked him suddenly.

Ben jumped slightly before looking down at the dark teen curiously. Why was he asking…No. "You are not playing stalker," he firmly told him.

"Hey, I'm only asking in case you get attacked in the middle of your 'date'," Kevin defended. "I think the DNAliens are pretty pissed with us and the moment we separate, they'll probably go after us one by one. So sorry for asking to make sure that if you do get attacked, Gwen and I will know."

"I think I can take care of myself," Ben snorted as he jumped down from the stool he was sitting on. "Anyway, I gotta get home. Later."

"Whatever," Kevin answered, wanting to hit his head against his car's underside. What the hell was wrong with him?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

There were a lot of things Ben wanted to keep from James. One of them would have been his intimate relationship with Kevin when the two were barely preteens. The other was the Omnitrix and the date at the pier blew that.

Of course, James took things a little differently than what Ben was expecting. After all, one wouldn't expect their boyfriend to be so understanding after an alien 'dog', as Ship seemed to think he was, kidnapped said boyfriend to get the other to follow. It really wasn't how Ben imagined the date would go and it certainly wasn't how he imagined telling James that he used to turn into aliens when he was ten and still does now.

"So you can change into any of ten aliens?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

It was almost déjà vu. "Yeah," Ben answered with a shrug as they walked down the street back to town. The alien they had to help was quite a distance from the pier and Ship had ran off, so there was no way for them to get a ride back to the pier.

"Wow," James chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "You're just full of surprises, ain't ya?"

"More than you know," Ben muttered under his breath. While his family and Kevin (if the dark teen didn't forget) knew about his ability to get pregnant, he never told James and wasn't planning on it anytime soon.

"Any others I should be aware of so I'm not caught off guard next time?" his boyfriend asked.

Ben shook his head. "None that pressing right now," he answered.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ben sighed as he tilted his head back against his bedroom window, staring blankly at his room. He just couldn't think straight. So many thoughts ran through his hand, some repeating and some just so loud he couldn't ignore them. With another sighed, he went to bed and quickly fell asleep.

His dream was dark. There was nothing. No light. No sound. Nothing.

"Ben!" someone called to him suddenly.

He snapped around to see who called him, but there was nothing and no one.

"Benjamin!"

"Ben!

"You can hear us, right?"

"Ben!"

"Quiet! You're all confusing him!"

So many voices now, he couldn't keep track. "Who's there?" he yelled out, spinning around in the darkness.

"Who else would be here, Ben?" a chilling voice asked, cool wind seeming to just flow through him. "We are always here. Most of the time, you just can't hear us."

"Yet you can hear us now," a raspy voice followed afterward.

"If only in your sleep," the first voice commented dully.

Ben gasped as his ten aliens forms suddenly appeared in front of him. "What's this about?" he asked, talking a step back. Last time he had a dream with any of his alien forms talking to him, Ghostfreak tried to possess him and escaped the Omnitrix.

"No need to worry," Brainstorm assured him, lifting one of his pincers in a calming manner.

"We only wish to speak with you for a moment, Ben," Big Chill said, mist seeping through his mouth, wings opened wide.

"About what?" Ben asked uncertainly.

"Who you associate with, for instance," Brainstorm commented.

Swampfire sighed and shook his head with his arms crossed over his chest. "Ben, we all consider you the Master," he started. "As parts of you, we are to protect you."

"To guide you when needed," Big Chill added, closing his wings around him.

"And we all believe that you do need some…advice, I guess," Jetray commented.

"Don't tell me you guys-!" Ben started, but was cut off.

"We believe it is wise to trust the half-breed," Chromastone stated, cutting into whatever Ben was going to say. "At least, in this case."

"Half-breed?" Ben repeated in confusion.

"He doesn't yet know," Big Chill helpfully informed the other aliens. "I don't think even the half-breed himself knows…yet."

"Who is this half-breed you guys are talking about?" Ben nearly shouted.

"It does not matter, not right now," Swampfire answered.

"I think it does!" the teen stated firmly.

"Let us just say that you and your cousin Gwendolyn are not the only alien hybrids on the team," Brainstorm informed him.

"You guys mean…Kevin?" Ben was shocked. Then again, it did make a little bit of sense. Normal humans weren't able to absorb materials they touch or alien powers. But even Kevin said he was just a mutant, never even mentioned being part alien. Then again, his father was a Plumber, and some Plumbers were aliens. What were the chances?

"Yes," Big Chill said, stepping forth to the young human. "It will come as a shock for a while, but it is the truth. Though is it really such a surprise?"

"A little," Ben answered. "Do you guys know…?"

"Yes," Goop spoke now. "Kevin is a dangerous alien hybrid."

"What he is, is an unstable being," Chromastone continued.

"He is fine as long as he absorbs materials, but those of his alien blood tend to go insane when they absorb powers from other aliens," Brainstorm finished. "No one knows why, but it is just the way it is. Do you remember when you two first met?"

"Yeah," Ben nodded his head. "I do…"

"Then you know from experience how unstable he can be," Swampfire pointed out, standing next to Big Chill.

"Though we agree with him on one point, we also want you to be cautious around him," the Necrofriggian stated. "He… cannot always be trusted."

"What are you guys agreeing with him on?" Ben asked.

"We're out of time," Echo-Echo said.

"Yes, it is the morning," Brainstorm sighed, rubbing his pincers together as the aliens started to fade away.

"Wait!" Ben yelled, reaching his hand out.

"We will speak again another time," Big Chill informed him. "Very soon…"

Ben jolted awake, wide-eyed and panting. Was that all real? Did he speak with his alien selves in his sleep?

**12345678987564321**

It was late. James asked him out for a movie that showed after 10 PM, and he agreed, not seeing any harm. The movie was over by midnight and James took him somewhere secluded, though he didn't know why. "You know," James sighed as he gently rubbed Ben's leg. "I still don't get why you dress like a girl sometimes."

"Guess I'm just self-conscious," Ben answered, laying his head on James's shoulder. Ben wore a tank top with a sleeveless jacket and a pair of jeans-shorts that reached his knees. "You gotta admit, though. I do look good."

"Aw, baby, you know I can't argue with ya," James chuckled before attaching his lips to Ben's neck as his hand went closer to the smaller teen's crouch.

"James," Ben gasped before pulling away from his boyfriend and pushing James's hand from his legs. "No, okay. Just… I'm not ready for that."

"What's wrong?" James asked in disbelief. "You love me, right?"

"Don't pull that 'If you love me, you'll do this' card!" Ben exclaimed. "I won't go for it! If you love me, you'll give me some time."

"Come on," James sighed heavily. "We've been going out for how long now? You haven't had long enough?"

"Believe it or not, no," Ben snapped at him. "And if you're going to be an asshole about it, screw you!"

He opened the car door and stepped out, slamming the door shut as he started to walk off. "Just what I had in mind," James mused to himself as he got out of the car. "Ben!" he called out. "Babe, you can't be walking around out here in the middle of the night. Anything can happen!"

"I can change into 10 different aliens, I think I can handle myself!" Ben snapped at him.

James grabbed his wrist and pulled him back quickly. "At least let me drive you home and you can rant and rave at me the entire way about what an asshole I'm being," he placated. "I promise, I'll behave now."

Ben stared at him long and hard before sighing heavily and nodding his head. "Fine," he said. "I want to go straight home."

With a smirk, James led Ben back to the car, but instead of letting into the passenger side, he opened one of the back doors and pinned Ben to the backseat. One hand holding both of Ben's thin wrists and the other undoing the smaller teen's shorts, Ben started to panic and thrash around. "James! Stop! What are you doing! Stop it!" The roaming hand suddenly left his shorts only the backhand his face.

"I can either make this painful or enjoyable for you," James warned him as he went back to trying to remove Ben's shorts, unknowingly activating the tracker Kevin constantly bugged Ben about keeping on him.

**123456789**

'Well that deal was a bust,' Kevin thought to himself as he went back into his car. 'I should have known better. Damn deal was too good to be true.'

A beeping sounded off in his car, starting him for a moment before he pulled out his Plumber's badge. A holo-map appeared above it with a green spot in the center showing his location and a flashing red dot that wasn't too far from him. Kevin's eyes widened. The tracking devices were color-coded, Gwen's was a violet-magenta and Ben's was red.

'Ben!'

He tossed the badge onto the passenger seat then quickly started the car and peeling out of the lot he was parked in, speeding to Ben's location. He just hoped whatever was wrong, he would get to Ben on time.

**123456789**

James had his legs pinned down with his own, both his wrists tied separate from each pother so he couldn't reach his watch, shirtless and his shorts on the floor of the car, with James taking off his own pants.

"Don't," Ben pleaded. "Please, don't."

"I'll try to make it gentle, but you gotta quit fighting me," James chuckled as he used one hand to trace patterns on Ben's abdomen while the other pulled his cock out of his pants.

"James, please don't do this," Ben continued on, trying to distract James so he could get his wrists free. "This isn't you. James, you wouldn't do this!"

"Probably not, but you're just so damn gorgeous I can't help myself," the older teen commented as both of his hands cupped Ben's butt and was about to enter him. Ben's eyes tightened painfully as the blunt end tried to force its way through his tight entrance.

A light suddenly shown through the car windows, making James jerk back a little bit to try and see who it was, but the lights were too bright. The car door was pulled opened and James was yanked out by his shirt then thrown to the ground. Ben started gasping until he realized who it was.

"Kev!" he called out.

"Just a sec, Ben!" Kevin answered, advancing towards James, who was trying to get back to his feet. Kevin kicked him in the stomach before picking him up by the shirt again and punching James in the face. "Put your dick away," Kevin spat at him as he climbed into the car's backseat and untied Ben's wrists. "You okay?"

"Barely," Ben softly said, voice shaky.

Kevin looked around the backseat, seeing Ben's shirt and jean-shorts then sighed with a small shake of his head. "Give me a second to get something out of my car," he said as Ben curled up into a ball on the seat.

As he walked past James, who tucked himself away but didn't zip up, he punched him in the face again, knocking the teen to the ground. He relished James's moan of pain as he opened his trunk and grabbed a blanket then went back to the other vehicle. He draped the blanket around Ben, who tucked the edges under his chin before Kevin picked him up bridal style and carried him to his car. He put Ben in the backseat, not wanting to make him uncomfortable in the passenger seat with only a blanket covering himself up.

Ben laid on the seat, blanket still covering him and still curled in a ball, as Kevin closed the backdoor. Inside, Kevin was seething. Outside, he was more worried about Ben than the asshole that just tried to rape him.

James staggered to his feet, hand on his bruising jaw as he glared at Kevin. With a deep inhale, Kevin absorbed the metal of his car until it covered his arm from the tip of his fingers to his shoulders. James's eyes grew wide at the sight of the green arm before a green fist was suddenly thrown into his face. Once again, James fell to the ground, but was quickly picked him by the back of his shirt and punched in the stomach. Kevin threw him to the ground then knelt down and grabbed James by his hair, yanking his head upwards.

"If I ever see you near Ben again, I _will_ kill you," he warned. He slammed James's head onto the concrete before standing tall and going back to his car. He looked over his shoulder when he opened his car door, smirking at the blood that started to pour down James's face from the impact to the ground and the bruising that continued to grow on his face with a couple of others.

**12345678987654321**

The ride home was silent. Kevin kept glancing at Ben via rear-view mirror, but the younger boy just stayed curled up and kept the blanket over him. When they reached Ben's house, the lights were off and it was almost completely dark, the only exception being the porch light.

"Kevin," Ben called out.

"Yeah?" Kevin answered.

Ben was silent for a moment. "Thank you," he whispered.

Kevin smirked slightly as he got out of his seat, closed the door, then opened the door to the backseat. Ben watched him as he was scooped back into Kevin's arms. "You're welcome," he said as he closed the door then carried Ben into the house.

Ben didn't say another word until Kevin placed him on his bed then turned to head back to his car and head home. Ben grabbed Kevin's hand desperately, bringing the darker teen's attention to him. "Stay," Ben whispered, tugging on Kevin's hand. "Please?"

With a soft sigh, Kevin nodded then climbed into the bed next to Ben.

****

**Yeah, no idea what Luna wanted to be done with James, but I have turned him into an asshole that thinks with the lower brain and made Kevin the hero! ^^ Yay! Next chapter, whenever I get to it because work and other stuff gets in way, I will try to make Ben and Kevin's relationship grow back into what it was.**

**And no, I could not resist having Ben's aliens talk to him…call it a bit of foreshadowing.**

**Review plz! ^^**


	12. Comfort in Many Places

Thanks for all your support and the review! ^^ So glad I made everyone happy with the update! Now on with the new chapter.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Ben 10, not even James, who will rarely be mentioned for now on.**

****

Kevin woke first the next morning and quickly got out of the bed, not wanting to give Ben or his parents the wrong idea. After last night, who knew how Ben would react? And after five years of no contact then finally showing up, who knew how his parents would react?

So he got off of the bed and sat backwards on the chair at Ben's desk, crossing his arms on top of it before placing his chin on his arms and watching Ben. It looked like the younger teen didn't move at all last night, still wrapped in the blanket Kevin gave him. For a moment, Kevin mused about the possibility that he should have grabbed Ben's clothing, but soon dismissed the thought. Wouldn't have mattered and he doubted Ben was stable enough at the moment to get dressed.

Kevin scowled as that event flashed through his mind. Sure, he and Ben were ten and eleven when they first made love, but he didn't rape Ben. Yet his so-called 'boyfriend' almost did! That bastard better hope Kevin didn't see him again, or he would definitely be paying the hospital an extended visit.

A low groan pulled Kevin from his murderous thoughts to Ben. The smaller teen was slowly waking up. "You okay?" Kevin asked. Ben groggily sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before noticing the blanket really was all he had on to cover himself. "Sorry, didn't grab your clothes."

"It's alright," Ben said, wrapping the blanket tighter around him before getting up and going to his dresser.

Kevin closed his eyes and turned his head away, something Ben was a little thankful for. "He hit you?" Kevin asked him.

Ben was silent for a second. "Yeah, I tried to fight him off," he answered.

The older teen clenched his fist and furrowed his eyebrows. That bastard! How dare he hurt Ben! "Couldn't reach your Omnitrix?" he continued.

"No, he made sure I couldn't." Ben finally pulled out a pair of underwear and jeans. He looked over his shoulder to Kevin to see the other still looking in the other direction before he dropped the blanket and slipped on his clothes. Once his jeans were zipped up and buttoned, he turned to Kevin and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kevin just opened his eyes and turned his head to Ben. "Thank you," he said. "I was in real trouble and… I just don't know how to thank you properly…"

"You don't have to," Kevin stated, getting off the chair and standing in front of Ben. "It wouldn't have been the first time I saved you. You didn't need to thank me then and you don't need to now."

He looked up at Kevin with wide eyes before dropping his head onto Kevin's chest, arms wrapping around the taller teen as Ben buried his face into Kevin's shirt. "I was…" he shakily spoke, shoulders shaking and Kevin could feel tears leaking onto his shirt. "I was just so scared! I didn't think he would ever do something like that! I just… I couldn't stop him!"

With a deep sigh, Kevin wrapped his arms around the smaller, shaking body against him and stayed like that, letting Ben cry everything out. Barely ten minutes passed before Ben calmed down enough to pull away and turn around. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's alright," Kevin reassured him. "After what you went through, probably best. Even if I do hate to see you cry."

"Why?" Ben softly asked as he went through his dressed to find a shirt.

"I just… hate seeing you upset," Kevin answered with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"No, why do you even care?" Ben rephrased, looking at Kevin over his shoulder. "We were together for a summer and a few weeks. Then you decide to go home and after a month, there's nothing. No calls. No emails. I lost count of how many messages I left you, which were never returned. Then you show back up, act like you love Gwen, and don't even act like anything happened between us! So why do you care now?"

"I acted like nothing happened?" Kevin scoffed, almost slapping his hand onto his own chest. "I could say the same thing about you! I thought you pretty much ignored what we had!"

"I couldn't!" Ben shouted. "I couldn't forget! You were my first everything! My first friend. My boyfriend. Kiss. Love. You were everything to me! Then you vanish off the map and don't come back until five years later and pretty much ignored everything we had!"

"I never stopped loving you, Ben!" Kevin exclaimed. Ben's eyes grew wide as he gasped. "I just thought you didn't want me anymore. And you're right, I did kind of vanish off the map. I couldn't keep contact, even though I wanted to. I wanted to tell you everything that was going on, but shit happened and I couldn't keep contact. And I did it for your safety!"

"What do you mean?" Ben whispered.

Kevin sighed heavily, dropping back onto the chair he occupied a while ago. Ben sat on the bed near him, last nights incident already out of his thoughts since he was finally getting answers.

"Remember I told you my dad was a Plumber?" he asked. Ben nodded. "Well he had a few enemies. Mom's boyfriend, the one who didn't want me around the house five years ago, already dumped her, so he wasn't around. With Dad gone, it was just Mom and me. One of his old enemies found us, though. Tried to get information out of us and was using whatever he could to get that information. I didn't want him to find out about you and hurt you to get information I don't have, so I cut off contact."

"For five years?" Ben said.

"I got caught up in some stuff afterwards," Kevin explained. "After the guy finally realized we knew nothing, he left us alone. Mom kind of broke down and I stayed with a couple of relatives. Then I got started in this alien tech trading business. In that kind of business, you can make a lot of friends or a lot of enemies. A lot of people I traded with I got bad feelings from, so I played the tough guy card. I cut contact with everyone I knew so that if any of these guys wanted to hurt me, it would be only me and not someone I cared about."

Ben was silent for a few seconds. "So it was for my protection?" he asked.

"I never stopped thinking about you, Ben," Kevin started. "Every night I went to sleep, I always dreamt of you. When I came back here and saw you, I was just so goddamn happy, but I couldn't show it. Then I thought that you moved on. I mean, you're a beautiful guy and…I'm nothing…"

He watched Kevin mentally struggle for a bit before getting off the bed and walking over to Kevin. Kevin looked up at him before Ben bent down and gently brushed Kevin's forehead with his lips. "You're not nothing, Kevin. I want us to have what we had before," he said. "But after everything… I need time…"

"I understand," Kevin told him. "Take as much time as you need."

The two fell into an awkward yet comfortable silence. Ben took a moment to slip his shirt on, as well as his jacket. He twirled the ring on his finger a couple of times before looking at Kevin. "Do me a favor," he said.

"Sure," Kevin replied.

"Don't tell anyone what happened last night."

Kevin stared at him for a moment. "Gwen's gonna notice that bruise on your face," he pointed out. "What do you plan on telling her? Or your parents?"

"A fight with DNAliens," Ben answered. "Not that hard to believe."

**12345678987654321**

"Ben!" Gwen exclaimed when she saw him and the large bruise that covered his right cheek. "What happened? Where'd you get that bruise?"

"Just got in a fight with some DNAliens last night, that's all," Ben quickly lied, something Kevin was amazed with. Normally, Ben was a terrible liar, but that was actually quite convincing. Even his eyebrow didn't twitch.

"That's all?" Gwen seemed to be seething. "How come you didn't call for Kevin and me when there was an attack?"

"They don't exactly give him time to call," Kevin played along. "Relax, Gwen. I got to him before he failed even more. At least you kept the tracker on you."

"Only because you won't shut up about it," Ben pointed out.

Kevin just shrugged. Gwen sighed heavily. "Just be more careful next time," Gwen softly told her younger cousin, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Come on. We need a bit of a break." Gwen seemed pretty happy with whatever idea was running through her head.

"No shopping!" both boys exclaimed.

Gwen seemed a little miffed. "I thought you liked shopping, Ben," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Only when you're not in a psycho-shopper mode," Ben quickly retaliated with a smirk. "I learned my lesson the last time I was shopping with you like that. I think I got a better idea of where we can go and relax. We just need to pack a lunch and have some fun."

About an hour later, a blanket was placed on top of a large rock that was almost surrounded by water, a picnic basket set on it and Gwen sitting on the edge of the large boulder. Ben turned into Brainstorm and he and Kevin had a small competition. Kevin absorbed the stone he stood on while Brainstorm seemed to taunt him before Kevin did a cannonball into the water.

The two bantered for a moment before noticing Gwen seemed sullen. 'So much for relaxing,' Ben mentally sighed to himself as Gwen told a little story of her catching a small fish with Grandpa Max.

**12345678987654321**

"Gwen?" Ben called to his cousin once everything settled down after Grandma Verdona's visit.

"Yeah?" she answered back, looking to him.

Ben smiled softly at her. "I know you really want to learn more about your powers," he stated. "And losing that chance…I know it's probably really hard for you. But I just want to thank you…for not leaving us…"

Gwen smiled back at him before hugging her cousin tightly. "I got enough time to myself to learn these powers," she assured him. "But I won't leave me family. My powers are not more important than you, my parents, Grandpa Max, or even Kevin." Ben inhaled deeply and let the quiet wash over them for a moment. "Now, want to tell me how you really got that bruise?" Gwen suddenly asked.

Startled from the abrupt change, Ben jumped away. "I… I did tell you," he pointed out with a shrug.

"Ben, I've been able to read through your lies since we were kids," Gwen argued. "Now, what happened?"

The younger cousin chewed on his lower lip for a moment and turned his head away. "I'm…" He sighed heavily. "I don't want to remember, Gwen. I'll tell you when I get over it, but not right now."

"At least-" Gwen started before she was cut off.

"I gotta get home," he said then took off in a run down the street. "See ya tomorrow, Gwen!"

Gwen huffed at the evasion. She was worried about him. He would try to lie when he knew he would get into trouble, but whatever happened to him… she had to know! Something or someone spooked him. She turned her head to look at Kevin, who was about to get into his car and go home.

"Kevin!" she called.

"Yeah?" Kevin called back, looking to her with his car door already opened.

She briskly walked towards him and stopped on the other side of the car door. "I know Ben was lying about that bruise," she stated.

"Look, Ben doesn't want to talk about it and made me promise not to tell anyone until he wants," Kevin attempted to placate her. "We've all had a rough day, you especially. Go to bed and sleep. Ben may tell you tomorrow if nothing huge is going on."

"I'm worried about him," Gwen stated. Kevin, in the process of climbing into his car, froze with a sigh. "I just want to know why he kept flinching whenever we touched him, or why he kept looking over his shoulder all day. Please, Kevin."

Kevin shook his head. "Can't," he said firmly. "I promised. I break that promise, I may ruin whatever chance he is willing to give me."

Not waiting for her to say another word, he sat in his car, closed the door, and started the engine. Gwen held her arms as she stepped back from the vehicle before Kevin nearly peeled out of the driveway and down the street.

**12345687987654321**

Time passed. Gwen was never told, but she didn't drop it. The DNAliens were unusually quiet, but the trio relished in the peace. The bruise on Ben's face faded, as well as his insecurity to some touches. Thankfully, James didn't bother him. Kevin probably gave him a good scare and Kevin was always around.

Unlike when they first got together, the two took things simple and slow. Gwen barely noticed the occasional touch or glance to the other. She did notice how suddenly protective Kevin got over the smaller teen, especially when Cash and JT attempted to harass him at the smoothie place that became the trio's favorite place to hang out and relax. Ben could have gone alien and taught them a lesson, or Kevin could have absorb some concrete or metal and got both of them to back off, which he seemed ready to actually do. Thankfully, the situation didn't escalate further than a few words.

After getting free new smoothies (either because he actually put Cash and JT down or because the two trashed the smoothies he already bought), Ben sat next to Kevin and handed out the cold drink. "I'm proud of you, Ben," Gwen suddenly said. "You could have gone alien and beat them up, but you chose words over action."

Ben shrugged. "They aren't worth going alien over," he commented. He felt a hand rubbing his lower back gently and barely smiled.

"Aren't you worried that they'll take revenge over the damage to their pride?" Gwen asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Ben and Kevin looked at each other then at her. "What the worst they can do?" Ben mockingly scoffed. "I mean, it's not like they can chase me around and beat me black and blue."

"He's got a point there," Kevin commented. "Those two are just a pair of mutts with a bark worse than their bite."

Gwen sighed. "That's true," she agreed, rubbing her forehead. "So when did you two become so close again?"

The two boys blushed, Ben more so. "After I dumped James," Ben answered, turning his head away.

He didn't say why nor elaborate. Ben just fell silent and consumed his smoothie. "Okay, I'm just gonna ask," his cousin sighed. "Why did you dump James?"

"Because he's an insensitive jerk who doesn't care for anything other than sex," Ben commented, glaring off the to side.

"He pulled the 'you'll do this if you love me' card, didn't he?" Gwen sighed heavily.

"Big time," the two boys replied before slurping at their smoothies.

Gwen stared at them long and hard. "James gave you that bruise that took a whole week to heal, didn't he?" she accused.

Ben stiffened. Keeping Kevin from killing James is one thing, but if Gwen found out. He shivered slightly. Chances were she would go Anodite and James would find himself six feet under… depending. With a deep inhale, Ben lowered his head slightly and gave the affirmative. Gwen would probably just give James a good scare of a death threat for a bruise on his face, so long as she doesn't know that James tried to rape him.

Gwen slammed her smoothie onto the table. "How dare he!" she exclaimed.

"Kevin taught him a good lesson in manners, so you don't need to overreact," Ben tried to reassure her. "He gave him a bloody face and three bruises in return." 

"And a punch to the gut," Kevin added.

"See?" Ben sighed, jabbing his thumb towards Kevin.

Another sigh escaped his cousin, this one quite harsh. "He hasn't come near you since?" she asked.

"Not since he got a visit from Big Chill," Ben answered with a smirk. Kevin stared at him wide-eyed for a moment, as did Gwen, before the dark teen started to laugh. "Didn't even know it was me. He hasn't met Big Chill, only Brainstorm and Jetray."

"Wait, he knows about the Omnitrix," Gwen pointed out.

Kevin stopped laughing before Ben shook his head. "I- or Big Chill- managed to convince him that if he said a word about it to the public, he would find himself in a deep freeze that no amount of heat could free him from."

"You can do that?" Kevin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ben shrugged a shoulder. "What I don't know, James definitely doesn't!" he answered with a grin.

**12345678987654321**

Kevin was sore all over from fighting Cash after he got the gauntlet. If he even suspected that the two would take revenge by trying to trash his car, he would never had put the stupid robot glove in his trunk.

A slight dip of the mattress alerted Kevin to someone else in the room with him, which wasn't a surprise. Ben knew that he was tough, but Kevin was sore and Ben would not let him go home by himself like that. He could have laughed at that, but he didn't.

Ben lied down on the bed next to him, pulling the cover back enough for him to slip under before covering them both. "You're parents might freak if they saw this," Kevin told him.

"They barely freak," he stated. "They didn't even freak out when we were younger and found out we had sex."

"That was awkward," the older teen chuckled.

"Yeah," Ben groaned, covering his eyes as he rolled over onto his back. The two laid there, side by side and silent. "Kev?" he softly called.

"Yeah?" Kevin responded.

"Do you remember what my parents told us five years ago?" Ben asked, turning his head towards the older teen.

"About your ability to get pregnant and it would start when you turn fifteen?" Kevin answered with a question.

"Yeah, that," Ben sighed. "Did you ever think about it after they told us?"

"What do you mean?" Kevin was getting an idea of where this was going, but didn't want to say anything before making a fool of himself.

Ben chewed on the inside of his cheek for a second. "Have you ever…thought about… being a dad?" he hesitantly asked. "About… being a father?"

Kevin was silent for a moment, turning his head to look at Ben. "Sometimes," he said. "Maybe not anytime soon. I mean, we're in our mid-teens, no need to rush." He looked back up to the ceiling. "One thing that I always thought about when it came to my own kids, though, was this: I only want kids if you're their mother. I don't want to have kids with anyone but you, Ben."

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Ben asked with a smirk. "Or do you mean it?"

His answer was Kevin reaching out and grabbing the back of his head before pulling him down for a crushing kiss. Ben gasped, his lips parting. Kevin took the opening, sliding his tongue into Ben's mouth and wrestle with Ben's tongue. After a couple of seconds, Ben started to return the kiss, burying his hands into Kevin dark hair as he climbed over the older teen to straddle his stomach. One of Kevin's hands stayed buried in his hair while the other trailed down Ben's back and started to rub at his lower back, threatening close to his butt.

Air soon became a necessary evil to the two as they broke apart, a trail of saliva connecting their lips as they panted slightly. Ben leaned down and peck Kevin on the lips a couple of times before rolling off of him and curling into his side.

"Good answer?" Kevin joked lightly.

"Very good answer," Ben replied with a smirk, rubbing his face into Kevin's shoulder as the other nuzzled his head. "Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"…I don't want to have kids unless you're their father," he admitted. "Never have."

Kevin smirked slightly. "Maybe we'll have a couple in a few years, when we're not saving the world from being destroyed."

Ben chuckled lightly.

**12345678987654321**

Big Chill sighed heavily, a mist seeping from his mouth. Swampfire shook his own head slowly then continued staring at the Necrofriggian of the Omnitrix. "I know what you're thinking," Big Chill rasped, turning his head to stare at the only Alien that chose to occupy the section of darkness within Ben's mind with him. "I'm being paranoid."

"I don't blame you," Swampfire replied. "I am, too. Heck, we all are. But Ben will recover from it and Kevin will help him along the way."

"I do not trust that Osmosian," Big Chill spat, jerking his head forward. "You cannot tell me you do not worry over him as well."

"I'll admit I do, but you do need to calm down."

"I am calm, unlike many of those here," Big Chill argued, fully turning around and walking towards Swampfire. "I am just frustrated."

"How is that calm?" Swampfire cheekily asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, shut up," the Necrofriggian hissed. "I'm frustrated because we have no way of actually helping him. His mind is filled with nightmares now, we can barely reach through to him."

"Then we have to trust on those around him," Swampfire commented, placing a warm hand on Big Chill's freezing cold shoulder. "Even if we can't fully trust the Osmosian, and I know that no one can really trust one, we just have to let them help him. Like you said, we can barely reach out to Ben now, so we just have to trust them to help him. He is healing, but he still need a bit more time. And like it or not, believe it or not, Kevin is the one helping him the most."

A low growl escaped Big Chill's throat. "He will only hurt Ben in the end," he retorted, then brushed Swampfire's hand off his shoulder and walked past him, disappearing into the darkness that surrounded the pair.

Swampfire sighed heavily. He knew that Big Chill worried over Ben the most, even if he would never admit it.

**12345678987654321**

Even though the younger boy was frowning and glaring at him, Kevin grinned cockily. "What did I do wrong this time?" he asked as he climbed out of his car.

"Don't think I don't know about your street racing!" Ben exclaimed.

Kevin grin fell into a surprised frown. "Ben, calm down," he attempted to placate. "First of all, it's not street racing. It's just a bit of competition to see who's got the better vehicle."

"In other words, racing," Ben commented. "Kevin, what if you get in an accident? You could end up in the hospital or worse, in the morgue!"

"I don't know whether to be touched that you care that much about me and my safety, or insulted that you think I can get hurt or die so easily," Kevin commented, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against his car. "Ben, I do know what I'm doing. You don't need to worry so much."

Ben just narrowed his eyes at him then turned around and walked off. "By the way, we need to look into something," he called over his shoulder. "This isn't over!"

Kevin sighed and shook his head slowly then followed Ben into the house. "Yeah, I think I know what about," he replied. "Something going on out in the middle of nowhere, near an old military base, right?"

"Yep," Ben replied, popping the 'p' then froze and looked at Kevin over his shoulder. "How do you know that?"

"I hear things and I know where we need to go," he stated. "Let's go get Gwen and see what's going on."

****

**I know it took me forever to update, but at least I did. I hope people like this update and I hope to have the next one up soon, though no promises. Like I said before, I don't know where Luna wanted the story to be in the series, so I'm just going episode by episode until I feel like I can branch off… expect a lot going on for 'Save the Last Dance'. XD review, please!**


End file.
